Mad Bad and Dangerous To Know
by jamiesgirl
Summary: In this game of cat and mouse Troy has always been the cat and he is use to making girls surrender at his finger tips but when he sets his sights on Gabriella his world turns upside down. I DO NOT OWN HSM plz r
1. Chapter 1

"so who is the new chick" Troy said leaning against his locker and staring at the petite brunette who was quietly putting things away in her bag.

"no clue but I hear she's super smart." Chad said tossing a note book into his own locker. "kesi met this morning and she her lab partner, she says the girl is like some freaky smart scientist." Chad said reaching for another book.

"just what we need another Taylor." Troy said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to watch this girl awkwardly try to gather all her things in one arm.

"hey say what you want but Taylor is fine." Chad said spinning the basket ball on his finger. "just wait it's all a matter of time before she realizes what she missing." Chad said twirling the ball to his other finger and smiling widely.

"which isn't much." Troy said knock the ball from Chad grasp. Troy began to walk away and Chad ran after him his ball now firmly at his side.

"dude I got mad moves, you not the only ladies man at east high." Chad said smiling at this one girl who waved at him as the past her by.

"Underclassmen don't count" he said with a sigh and walked past the petite brunette, turning back slightly to make out her figure.

"she was held back." Chad said with an expression of annoyance.

"if I told you once I told to many times," Troy turned around and placed a hand on Chad's shoulder. "Underclassmen are like lost puppies. Cute, fun to play with, nice to take home, they're an untouched vessel of ignorance. But they are also un loyal, not disciplined, annoying and worst sometimes they get clingy."

"how do you get woman." Chad said shaking his head before they started moving again.

"it all about making her feel like royalty and doing all the right things they think are romantic and charming." Troy said walking into the classroom.

"hey Troy" Sharpay smiled as she walked past him to her seat.

"hello beautiful." He said back with a wink and then sat down in his seat besides Chad.

"you don't like commitment and that's what I want from Taylor I want her to be my girlfriend." Chad said looking at him and pleading "I just don't know how to do that yet."

"that's the dumbest thing you have ever said. I'm sorry high school is about fun not finding your freaking soul mate you have to learn to block the urge of settling down it'll kill you if you let." Troy said leaning forward in his seat and looking at Chad.

"but will you help me?" Chad said.

Rolling his eyes and tossing his hands up in surrender he murmured a yes and stubbornly shook his head as he looked towards the board. Just then the brunette from the hall way walks through the door and up to the teacher after murmuring a few things she took a seat in front of Troy who defiantly satisfied with the view. Her curls were lose and taunting he could see his hands tangled in her hair and the feel of her neck if he were to place kisses along that skin.

"okay class we have a new student her name is Gabriella Montez and she comes to us all the way from new York. Mr. Thomason said walking up to the board. "hopefully she will enjoy her new location and develop many friends here at east high."

Troy who was stuck by her name smiled as he noticed her bend forward to retrieve her books from her bag. Examining her hands he looked at her plain clear nails. _Virgin hands._ he thought as he glance up the length of her arms and back down to the small of her back. Unfortunately her shirt wasn't short enough to get a good look at her back let alone a panty color.

Suddenly he felt a something hit him behind the ear and bounce on to the desk. He stared at the crumpled up piece of paper and then looked at Chad who indicated for him to read it.

Opening it up Troy read the message to himself _looks like you found another venue of fun? _Looking back to Chad he smiled as he nodded his head in agreement.

For the rest of class Troy was tossed between the notes on the board and his approach to the girl sitting in front of him. She sat there with her legs crossed dangling a flip flop from her toe and drawing attention to her toe ring. _Cute, modest, sexy and cute. _He admired the silver jewelry wrapping around her toe and displaying a pink jewel. Of course she was oblivious to her affect, girls like that always were but underneath that shy exterior Troy knew there would be a sweeter center. He could go for something sweet right about now anyway.

When the bell rang students made their way to the door. Filing out of the room in a urgent need to be free. Everyone except Troy who was sitting at his desk waiting for the door way to clear up, that and watching a certain female talk to the teacher.

"dude we still on for free period." Chad said turning his attention away from Jason and stepping into Troy's line of sight to Gabriella.

"yeah no problem I'll just be a moment I have something to take care of." He said raising from his seat and watching her leave the classroom.

"dude she hasn't even been here a full day." Chad said tossing the ball from one hand to the other.

"hey early bird catches the worm." Troy smiled as he exited out of the classroom.

"doesn't the bird eat the worm." Jason said standing next to Chad.

"it's Troy." Chad said glancing back at the door. "let's bounce man."

Jason and Chad had just walked out of the room to see Troy leaning against the lock watching Gabriella and Taylor converse outside the library.

"Oh check out the worm who got a away." Chad said placing a hand on Troy's back.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before Taylor would show up." He said turning around and walking towards the gym. "come on we got drills to run, I'll introduce myself later."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella made her way of out class towards the library she found early that day. As she came to the door she bump hands with another girl who was dress in a very professional manner. Her hair was down but in a straight bob around her chin she wore a small blue tie that matched her skirt and vest with a white work blouse on underneath.

"I'm sorry" the girl said.

"No problem." Gabriella gripped her books tighter. "my name is Gabriella." She said extending a hand "I'm new here."

"Taylor McKessie." She said taking her hand in a firm hold and giving it a good shake. "I heard about you, according to the buzz you're my competition. Do have any intentions of joining our school academic decathlon because we would love to welcome you to our team."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer just so I can have someone to talk too. I feel out of the loop everyone is so well defined in their groups and friends." Gabriella said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Must be tuff to be the new kid, I don't have many friends either. Where are you from." Taylor said offering a warm smile.

"my mom just got transferred here from New York because of her job."

"I've always wanted to see New York my grandmother said that's where all the real living is." Taylor leaned forward and smile "grandma is very out there she love to travel." Then both girls turned towards an eruption of laughter from down the hall as a group of boys began to walk away one holding a basket ball with one hand and punching some guy on the shoulder with his free hand.

"who are they?" Gabriella asked looking back at Taylor.

"they are the basket ball boys of east high." She said with a sigh. "otherwise known as the star wildcats"

"so there some kind of big deal around here or something."

"oh honey they are the boys who rule this school. Especially Troy Bolton." She said placing a hand on her hip. "every cheerleading hopeless female in this building would give their liver just to be with him." She said.

"and you." Gabriella asked curiously.

"hell no" she said shaking her head. "He's more of the fuck'em and leave'em type nothing but a dog in heat. And dangerous." She said "anything to do with that man and you risk social suicide or a broken heart."

"yikes" Gabriella looked back at their retreating form. "Note to self stay away from basketball boy."

"best note you'll ever get." Taylor said. "come on I'll show you were all the cool kids go for free period." She said smiling and leading her down a hall way.

"you mean where all the brain sucking happens." Gabriella said with a smile as she followed Taylor.

"you and me are going to be good friends" Taylor said cheerfully as they made their way out into the quad.

Once they were in the quad Taylor and Gabriella took a seat under a tree. "so everything about here is rather basic." Taylor said placing her bag by her side. "cheerleaders practice on the far left and dancers on the far right." Taylor indicated.

"and let me guess the supposed cool kids land in the middle to be seen by all who worship." Gabriella said mimicking someone who might be popular.

"right and the geeks hang around the lab, so you won't see many of them out here and the misfits usually can be spotted over their by the chain fence smoking or listen to heavy metal." Taylor said.

"what about normal people?"

"well depends we have coffee drinkers, cow boys, artist, drama, skaters, church people and even a group of witches." Taylor said wincing at the last bit as a girl in all black walked by caring a cauldron in her hand.

"it's all overrated anyway." Gabriella said causally "you know what they say about groups?"

"no, what do they say?"

"there's munity in numbers" both girls laughed at the joke as people passed them by. To anyone else they might of looked liked they had been friends for years but friendship always works in mysterious ways.

As the day went on the girls learned that they had two classes together in the afternoon and Taylor continued to inform Gabriella on the rules of the school and how some teacher functioned. It wasn't until they were getting ready to leave when Gabriella and Taylor were at their lockers talking about clubs and organizations that a certain boy made an appearance.

"welcome to East High I'm sure McKessie, here has given you a play by play by now." Troy said leaning against the locker and facing Gabriella instantly blocking Taylor from her sight .

"I've been schooled." Gabriella said zipping up her bag and pulling it over her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and seen the clearest blue she had ever seen staring back at her. There was something about his eyes that made her wonder about the note she gave herself earlier

"I'm Troy." He said lending a hand out to her. Taylor rolled her eyes and murmured something under her breath, as she began to walk around Troy to her friends side.

"A man like you doesn't need an introduction, your reputation gets around faster than the length of your very own name." Gabriella said shaking his hand.

"well then I hope all that you heard were good things." He said letting go of her hand and sliding it in his pocket.

"not one thing I heard was remotely good news." Gabriella smiled and shrugged "sorry" she said closing her locker door.

"Well maybe you could give me the chance to clear my name." he said smiling and sending all his charm her way. "after all some people have bias opinions and those opinions shouldn't be a reason we can't be friends." He said passing a narrow eye to Taylor who looked up at the ceiling.

"I know when I smell a pepe la pue" she said quietly.

"your right it's not a reason we can't be friends." she said turning to Taylor "it's just a reason why I don't want to be." Gabriella smiled and linked her arm with Taylor. "see you around wildcat." She said leaning Taylor down the hall.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Taylor let out a giggle of laughter and hand clapping.

"you have got to be the first women to ever turn that boy down." She squealed. "we so have to be best friends now… you're my hero." She said with a smile.

"I am great aren't I" Gabriella smiled as she placed both hands on her chest.

"and modest, come on let go get something to eat." Taylor smiled as she shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"so living in new York and coming here had to be a big change for you. How do you feel." Taylor asked as she dripped a fry in ketchup.

"it's not all that bad if anything I think I its to be safer out here than it ever was when I at home alone in new York." Gabriella said fiddling with her straw. "my mom works a lot."

"what were the boys like?" Taylor said her eyes lighting up "I bet their different from the ones out here."

"actually their the same kind of bread only back home we call someone like Troy mad, bad, and dangerous to know." She said looking out the window as people walked by.

"wow, that sounds disappointing ." she said shaking more salt on the top of the fries.

"well I use to have this boyfriend named Antony and he was really sweet but things just didn't work out. Sometimes guys can be too sweet you know." She said looking at Taylor as she arched her brow and tilted her head.

"so wait you threw a man back into the pound because you thought that he was to sweet." Taylor said holding a finger in the hair. "girl are you crazy I would kill for a sweet boy." Taylor said folding her arms.

"I wouldn't, I need someone with a fire." Gabriella said with a glazed look on her face. "I want the bad boy with rolled up sleeves and not a care in the world." She said.

"someone like Troy?" Taylor said a look of horror flashing over her face.

"No, never a boy like Troy, I mean someone with a passion, respect, sex appeal, someone not afraid of being with a smart girl. A restless man who uses my smile to ease his pain" Gabriella said holding her head in her hands as she fantasized

"well I don't know about you but I made a list of all the really important qualities that I want my man to have." Taylor said shyly. "I have a pillow with this slot for a picture so I cut out a clipping of Denzel and slipped the list behind it."

"that really cute." Gabriella said.

"every time I think I have a crush on someone I refer to it, I refuse to settle." Taylor said.

"see that's where your wrong a relationship is about half and half you can't take and have everything you want some times we have to settle for what we have."

"well that might be fine for you but as a female I have settled enough and if I give up on my dreams for a real man then what do I have. Where is the line." Taylor said dipping another fry.

"well don't come crying to me when you can't find a man" Gabriella said.

"oh I'll find him." Taylor said followed by a laugh. "at least I'm not the bad boy type."

"hey I see it as a I'm not sandy from the first grease looking for a Danny I am pink Lady looking for Michael from the 2nd grease." She said "I'll never date a Johnny." Gabriella laughed.

"oh my god those are like the two best movies ever made."

" I know." Gabriella smiled as she took a sip from her drink.

"I feel a movie night coming on." Taylor said in sing song.

"I know all the words to I want to cool rider." Gabriella held her spoon to her lips and began to sing some lyrics.

Taylor laughed at her friend as she continued to make a fool of herself with the table spoon.

"oh my god that guy over there is staring at you" holding her hand up Taylor lean forward as she pointed to a teenager sitting on the stool who was turned around and was staring at the girls, with a broad smile.

"he staring at us." Gabriella corrected and looked back to wave.

"what are you doing." Taylor said alarmed.

"being nice." She said winking and nodding her head for him to over.

"what if he is crazy." Taylor said in a whisper as the guy made his way over.

"then we ditch and make him pay." Gabriella said as the boy came closer.

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Taylor quickly wiped the sides of her mouth and sat up straighter.

"hello ladies." The boy said.

"hello handsome." Gabriella said looking up at him.

"well I was hoping you lovely little creatures would let me buy you both a milkshake." He said smiling down at Taylor then at Gabriella.

"that would be cool." Taylor said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't mind a strawberry shake." Gabriella smiled as she moved over a bit "I'll have one if you have one."

"well don't mind if I do." The boy sat down in the seat besides Gabriella and smiled at Taylor who blushed as his eyes roamed her facial features.

"what on earth are two beautiful women like yourself doing here all alone." He said signaling for the waitress.

"just enjoying some girl time." Gabriella said as she looked over at Taylor. "we were talking about the movie grease?" she asked placing her hands on her lap. "ever seen it?"

"I have." He said with a slight nod of his head. "I have three sisters and they go nuts for grease." He said with a small smile back at Taylor.

"what can get you Paul." The waitress said with a smile.

"let me get a strawberry shake and a…" he looked in Taylors direction and she blushed slightly.

"I'll have a pineapple milk shake." She said shyly

"make that two." He said his smile wide as he glanced at Taylor.

The girls talked to Paul for long enough to learn that his parents owned the dinner and he was visiting form a mid semester break at college. Taylor grilled him all about the college process and Gabriella lost to the conversation looked out the window to past the time. her college plans were undecided only because her father had wanted her so badly to sing and go to Julliard whereas her mother wanted her to go to Stanford. Thinking back she thought about her father and the last time she saw him alive. Holding back her tempting tears she ripped her eyes from the window and back to the love connection that Taylor was oblivious to.

"I wouldn't mind giving you a tour of campus I could show you all of my favorite places." He said with a smile "if you like i could even add you to my face book and we can keep in touch over the school year."

"good idea that way I can get more information on the ratios and get a feel for the quality of a campus life." she said writing her face book url on a napkin.

shaking her head Gabriella sighed and looked back out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by and Troy was still trying to figure out a way to lure Gabriella in, but clearly Gabriella wasn't interested, however he could swear she was watching him just as much as he was watching her. The most fascinating thing about her was that he had no clue who she was, one moment he thought she was just another nerd but then she say something completely sexy and she was a bad girl. One day after practice he caught her running track in the field after school. Everything about her, anything he could grab on to, she was just one surprise after the other.

Leaning against his own locker Chad let out a laugh. "looks like the bird was foiled." He snickered as he spun the ball on his finger.

"don't be ridiculous, I'm just waiting for my moment." He said looking back at chad. "I don't expect you to understand but some women are an art form and it takes time." Troy smiled "she and I are going to be really good friends."

"I thought you wanted to be something more." Chad said in confusion.

"and I do but this girl requires another approach." Troy said "I'm going to make an ass of myself then ask if we could be friends and as soon as I'm in the friend zone I will be doing a mating dance of mr. sensitive."

"all this for some girl." Chad said.

"it's not some girl. It's an interest one I plan to peruse with rewarding results." Troy smiled as she pushed himself off the locker "just wait soon that girl will be hopelessly in love with my charm."

"ever stop to think that you might be the hopeless one." Chad said holding his basket ball under his arm and point his finger at Troy.

"you obviously do not know how to play the game." Troy said as he started to move toward the obeject of interest.

"your right I don't at least not the way you play." Chad muttered as he turned around and walked down the hall.

Walking up to her from behind Troy placed his hand on the locker besides hers and leaned forward to flash a smile.

"You know a little bird told me, we should go on date tonight." he said leaning his full body against the locker now as Gabriella let out a laugh.

"funny, do you always do what the voices in your head tell you." She said putting some things in her bag.

"depends. I rather like the idea of sitting next to you in a dark theater" he said coolly "then we could walk through the park under the moon." With his free hand he laced one of her lose curls with his finger, loving the soft feel of her hair.

"as fun as a remake of thriller sounds, I think I'll pass." She said walking around him with a small book in her hand. Today she was wearing a tight black jeans and a dark purple v neck with a black vest. She had chains covering her neck with skull charms. Her bangle bracelets clink together as she moved her arms up to her chest to shed the book. "later wildcat." Troy stared at her retreating back as his mouth stood open a bit.

Running to catch up to her Troy followed her into the library.

"odd you think someone like you would blow up in flames just for walking thought the library door." She said over her shoulder as she made her way to the back room.

"ha ha. Very funny." He mocked as he followed her.

"odd you don't sound amused." She tiled her head and turned around to walk backwards her boots making her body shift with sexual tension. "must be your surroundings. The big room with the pole attached to a net is back out that door and to the left." She said then spun back around to turn into the next aisle. Coming to a stop and opened her little book and began to look for something.

"you're an real comic anyone every tell you that." He said leaning on the shelves as he looked around the room he had never been in this room before but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"oh really you think so." She said bringing her hands to her chest and jumping up and down dramatically "now I can ditch school and follow my true calling what would I have ever done without your guidance." She said the smile instantly fading from her face as she turned back to looking for her book.

She was cute. A pain in the ass but cute. Troy smiled as he pushed himself up and walked up behind her. He felt her still as his hand gently rested on her shoulder. " tell me what does a guys gotta do to get the prettiest girl in school to go with him." He whispered in to her ear. Feeling her muscle twitch in response he smiled.

"flattery will get you nowhere." She said bluntly shrugging away her shoulder. His hand fell to his side and he let out a small laugh as he leaned into her ear again.

"what is it about my touch that you find so exciting." He said lighting brushing his fingers against the back of her neck making her shiver. Suddenly he wanted to kiss her, taste her skin.

"trust me it's not excitement. " she said turning around to face him with an angered look on her face.

"so it's an attraction." He said leaning closer into her and leaving her no out as she quickly hit the book case behind her.

"more like disgust." She said. Her voice was shaky her breathing was already shallow.

"so If I kissed you right now you'd vomit." He said getting closer a sly grin taking over his face as his eyes travel between her brown eyes and plump lips.

"it's killing you to want something you can't have isn't it?" she whispered.

"who says I can't have it, you're not fooling me" he whispered. "you want it just as much as I do." Leaning in closer he felt the heat on her breath, smelled the perfume on her neck roll into his air. The air was still he could feel the pull of her lips.

"the difference is that I'm not like you." She said shoving him backwards. Grabbing the book to her left she made her way to the front, leaving Troy in a whirl wind of confusion. Just when he was about to follow her, he stop unable to hide his hormones. Pulling a book off the self he held it in front of him and made his way to the front.

"shit." He mumbled as he noticed she was gone. That was not how things were suppose to go at all. Placing the book on the front desk he left the library and wondered into the hallway.

"hoops!" Chad's voice sailed through the air as he held up his ball and passed it to troy who caught it.

"dude what's up." Troy said handing him back the ball as he came closer.

"dude you said you would help me with Taylor." Chad said spinning the ball on his finger "help a brother out hoops." Chad put an arm around Troy as he began to walk with the flow of the hallway.

"first of all I hope you know that there is a lot of work to be done this is not a two day process." Troy said. "you have to do an introduction."

"sure no problem we already know each other next." Chad said with a chuckle.

"no I mean you have to make it clear to her that you're interested, make her notice you from now on." He said looking down the hall in annoyance.

"well how am I going to do that?" Chad said following troy down the hall.

"simple bring a her a flower. Tell her she looks nice, pay attention to the simple things you like about her and say you have a nice smile or something." Troy said walking into a class room. His level of annoyance was rising and it had nothing to do with Chad or Taylor not even his school work or game all of his annoyance was coming from a small petite brunette sitting to the far left by the window talking to Sharpay.

"the drama club is always looking for new fans" Sharpay murmured as she talked to Gabriella. Troy glanced over to find that she was staring at him as she listened to Sharpay. Troy waved his hand and she quickly looked away continuing to talk to Sharpay only this time she was really interested In what she had to say.

"little faker." He whispered to himself. Tapping his pencil on the desk Troy looked over at Chad who was nervously looking at Taylor as she walked into the class room and over to Gabriella.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella let out a laugh as teddy held up a vile of blue liquid. "I did it I did it." He broke into song as he began to do a happy dance.

"see I told you all you needed was a chloride." She said with a smile.

"you are the best lab partner in the world, kesi is lucky your hers." He spoke quickly and almost jumbled. "I could kiss you but I won't because you're so much prettier than I am but holy cow I did it." He said more excitedly.

Gabriella smiled and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. Teddy went from pale to bright red in 60 seconds and he let out a sigh as he touched his cheek.

"your very handsome and you can have any girl you want." She said as she began to put her books in her bag.

"yeah maybe in galactic galaxy of dragon war craft." He said pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I was knighted by the fairy queen herself last week." He said proudly and looking back at the vile. Then winced and looked back up "that was dorky wasn't it?" looking at the ground he let out another sigh.

"not at all I can't past the fire breathing dragon if I tired let alone make it to level 18." Gabriella smiled as she placed the cap on her pencil and looked over to the clock. "I'm still just a huntress"

"marry me." Teddy said as he put the vile on the table looking at her as if she just spoke the most romantic thing ever.

"now teddy what kind of huntress would I be if I sacked up with a dangerous knight like yourself." She said with a small pouty face. "besides your way to intimidating." She said making her way to the door.

"I bid a due my lady till the morrow." He said bowing his head and smiling broadly.

"as do I knighted one" she called back as she pushed the lab door open and stepped into the hallway. The school was almost empty and the only sound was that of a couple discussing something further down the hall. Rubbing the back of her neck she made her way down the hall when she got to her locker she looked at her watch and decided she had enough time for some laps. Grabbing her gym bag she made her way to the locker room to change.

Making her way out of the locker room she tied her hair up in a ponytail and placed her headphones over her ears. As she started to listen to the music she began stretching and letting her mind drift to the many things that she needed to think about. Running was always an outlet for her with all the things going on in her life it was the one thing she could disappear into without upsetting anyone. As she began to run images began to flood her mind.

"Gabi, how many times do I have to tell you that music is not a real career it's a hobby." Her mothers voice rang in her head

"if you feel the need to play music from your heart , then you play" her father's voice faded behind her mothers.

Her father was killed in a hit and run nine years ago and when he died it was like some had switch the auto pilot on for her mom. Her mom wanted only the best for, she just didn't know that the best was a just herself. College was looming closer and closer each step hitting the payment was a stress outlet. all the memory of her father singing to her as a child, telling her that she was his angel with a voice that was like no other. Her pony tail bounced as she thought about her mother and making her proud, doing something solid with her life. her mother was there for her when her father could no longer be there she doing the work of two parents the least Gabriella could do was secure a plan for her future that didn't rely on sitting in the subway singing for change.

Her pace grew with each step the faster she ran the more she felt everything in her body. All of the people around her blurred and she thought about the other imposing threat to her sanity, Troy Bolton. The man who was haunting her dreams controlling her day dreams, she had only been at this school for a about a three weeks and from the very first day she knew he was going to be hard to resist but she wasn't just another conquest, she wasn't another dumb girl to be walked over. The sound of the ground beneath her feet echoed. If she fought it , it would go away boys like him always did once they saw she wasn't into them they just moved on to the next star struck girl that had no idea about the trouble boys like that were.

Running the track one last lap she noticed the other people warming up and running with her she also became aware of Troy who was hanging on the fence watching her as she came to a stop. in that instant her body had a cold sweat and all she could do was roll her eyes and pop the head phones off. Walking over to her bag she pulled out a towel and walked over to the fence.

"what do you want?" she said patting the towel on her neck.

"you, for starters but I'll settle for a brief moment of your time." he said. his gym clothes still had sweat on them and he looked sun kissed with a sprinkle of muscle and musk male scent. Looking from his east high gym shorts to his white shirt she closed her eyes and opened them again once she heard him laugh.

"I don't know why you insist on resisting the inevitable." Looking up at the sky and squinting at the low sun he looked back at the track field and all the people working out.

"tick tock" Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"okay, okay." Looking at her he smiled. "Chad really likes Taylor"

"and I really like apples, point?"

"cute, I'll keep that in mind." Leaning on one hand he looked back towards the gym then back at her. "I need to know if he has chance with her."

"what none of you mumble jumbo works?" she said reaching for her bag and taking out a water.

"no my mumble jumbo is reserved for others, believe it or not Chad wants a relationship." Troy leaned forward. "Taylor is your best friend it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that." Quickly looking back at the gym doors and then back at Gabriella he let out a sigh. "I'm just asking for you to see if she might be interest in chad."

"so big bad wolf is playing cupid." Gabriella glanced at him under a raised brow.

"does that mean you'll help me" he said with a smile.

"yeah sure I'm feeling generous but mostly because this is Taylor." She said holding up the water bottle.

" well then look forward to working with you little red riding hood" he winked and turned to walk away.

"stop trying to date me." She called out.

"stop checking me out." He said turning around to look at her as he walked backwards.

Gabriella felt a flush creep into her cheeks as she turned around to hid it she heard him laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking around the trash can Gabriella held her tray up with both hands as she followed Taylor to the table.

"so I told him that he was wrong for even thinking that I would be into a long distance relationship."

Gabriella nodded as she listen to Taylor, her purple skirt shuffled as she made her way past the tables "it's like he thought I would be okay with being with someone and not really being with them, if you know what I mean."

Gabriella nodded as she took a seat at their normal table. "I understand that, boyfriends just aren't the same when their miles and miles away." Gabriella shook her milk and looked over to observe the rest of the chaos going on in the lunchroom.

"why is it so hard to find a good guy." Taylor said moving her peas around her plate while she looked down at them with a new curiosity.

Gabriella looked up around the room and as if on cue she saw Troy talking to red head by the lunch line and she was blushes as he smiled at her obliviously he was saying something about her appearance because her face was a bright red as she adored the attention. She couldn't say that she hated seeing him talk with other girls but she could honestly say that something about it made her jealous and feel invisible. Looking back to Taylor she thought about what troy asked her the day before. Why did he have to be such an arrogant asshole she thought as she looked down at her plate.

"I think it's just that I'm too old for the boys here." Taylor said as she let out a sigh.

"Taylor your only 17" Gabriella said placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"not that way I meant like mind wise you know." She looked up at seen Troy talking to the red head as well. "I'll never understand what girls see in him, he is so full of it."

Gabriella followed her glaze and smiled "I think its cause he create this bubble around you and sometimes its just the bubble were looking for." She said looking back as her friend.

The two were silent as the two began to eat their meals. "so there has to be someone around here you think is cute?" Gabriella asked sitting up straighter. "Someone that if you had to date who would it be."

Taylor smiled and shyly looked across the room "if I had to date someone and it was all about eye candy it would be that man over there."

Gabriella looked over to where Taylor pointed her fork and grin when she seen Chad spinning a basketball on his finger and listening to zeke.

"really. so you like chad huh?" casually she looked around the room and then picked up her milk for a sip. She couldn't believe she was actually helping Troy.

"no I just think he good eye candy, defiantly not relationship material" Taylor said before eating a fork full of peas.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and smiled at Taylor. "have you ever talked to him." She asked looking at her friend.

"I tutored him once or twice because he needed to keep his grades up for basketball."

"and?" Gabriella asked leaning forward.

"and I noticed he had a body that's to die for but he sounded like a dumber version of Troy." She said disappointedly.

"well they are best friends." Gabriella shook her head and frowned at Troy as he made his way to Zeke and Chad holding up a piece of paper that she assumed to be the red head number.

"well I'm done talking about boys let talk about something more meaningful in our lives , like college I've yet to hear your plans."

Stunned by the sudden shift in conversation Gabriella hesitated as she tried to focus on what to tell her friends about her situation "I'm undecided still" she said hoping she wouldn't pry.

"well do you know what you want to study?." Taylor said holding up her apple. "it's the first step to narrowing down your choices."

"I'm debating against two possible majors or just one." She said "and two different schools or neither." She said with a sigh as she looked at Taylor.

"two different schools?" she asked

"Julliard and Stafford." She said in a quiet voice as she played with her food.

"hands down Stafford I mean Julliard sounds like a great place and all but Stafford will give you something to look too as a career." She said pointing her fork at her and then scooping up more peas

""so I've heard ." she said under her breath as she lifted a spoonful of mash potatoes.

After lunch the girls went their separate ways and Gabriella when to the music room where she'd been doing most of her escaping when she could. Taylor had books to read in the library so the rest of her lunch was spent here. Picking up a guitar she stood there and strummed a melody.

Slowly she began to hum and from the humming she began to sing quietly she went over the cords as she zoned out. "forget my promise that you'll never see me cry, I'm not stronger than you made me I can't do it on my own. I'll always be two steps behind the crowd, never able to live my life out loud. I'll always be with in the shadows the one that they call hope I will never be a spotlight I can't do it all alone."

When she stopped she place the guitar down and sighed. Suddenly jumping two feet when she heard clapping she turned around to see Troy walked towards her with a smile on his face.

"I always pictured you as a happy song type of girl." He said walking closer to her with a grin on his face.

"that's because you don't know the first thing about me." She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know that I find you amazing and every time I come near you there is something new about you that I want to explore to no end." He said looking straight into her eyes. "but for some strange reason you deny me a chance to, however your eyes,…your eyes want me to."

"my eyes lie." She said as she looked away and walked over to her backpack.

"if you insist" Troy placed his hands in his pockets and watched as she bend down to get her things he watched and noticed her blouse came up a bit in the back and he was about to turn around and not look when he caught a glimpse of something that made him look. "whoa, little miss Montez has a tattoo." At the sound of his voice she bolted up right and turned around with a shad of pink on her cheek.

"yes I have two." She said placing her bag over her shoulder.

"where is the other one?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"that's none of your business ." she said with a small smile.

"oh don't do this to me I'll be up all night with the possibilities" he said with a pout on his lips.

"good." She was about to walk past him when he turned around and blocked her path. "what are you gonna do frisk me against my will." She said looking up at him with a device glint in her eyes.

"I have a feeling you would enjoy that, however my reasons for following you in here are due to the conversation we had yesterday." He said with a smile.

"really, because I was beginning to think you were stalking me as a hobby." She said taking a step back.

"hey at anytime I'll stop all you have to do is ask." He said with a serious face. "all joking aside if you're not interested your not interested I'm not the kind of guy who doesn't take no for an answer" he said holding both his hands in the air.

Gabriella looked into his eyes and saw that he was sincere. She didn't know if that attracted her more or if she was inclined tell me to stop. a part of her love the attention she was getting from him she like the banter she loved the way he looked at her. Another part a more wise and mature part told her to tell him to back off and stay far away from her heart.

"I don't know yet." She said watching his face for a reaction, but saw nothing.

"well then" he said lowering his hands and placing them back into his pockets he rocked on his feet and looked at her curiously. "what did Taylor say."

Gabriella leaned on one foot and looked at him with a raise brow "can you be trusted?"

"of course I am the class president you know." He said with a smile.

"my mother told me to never trust a politician" Gabriella said leaning all her weight to one foot.

"well my mother told me to never trust a beautiful woman." He said taking a step towards her.

"so where does that leave us?" she said looking up at him.

"with trust issues but I think we can overcome those issues" he said taking another step closer. "does he have a chance."

"he might." She said looking up at him.

"might?"

"she said he was eye candy. Nothing more, nothing less." Taking a step close Gabriella came up to his face, almost touching him, but not quite. "his downfall is that he acts like you."

"note taken." Troy brought a finger up to her chin to tilt her face into his reach but before he could lift her chin to meet her lips she pull away and walked around him. "I think I have a plan but I'm going to need your help."

"sorry I don't play match maker." Gabriella said as her hand touched the door knob.

"not asking you too, all I want is chance for him to get his foot in the door."

"really"

"really there is a party at my house this weekend you two girls should come." Smiling he held up a empty hand and shrugged. "worth a shot."

"I'll think about it, its not a date." She said.

"oh if I took you on a date sweetheart you would know it."

"right" Gabriella smiled as she left the room shaking her head. Her thoughts about troy were still at a tossup because while he seemed sincere there were time she knew he wasn't.


	7. Chapter 7

"so how is Gabriella working out." Chad said as he walked on to the court.

"she can't stand me, but she wants me." Troy said walking behind him.

"I don't get it is she playing for the other team or something." Chad paused and looked at troy questioningly.

"I mean I can't get on my game around her, and trust me she is playing for our team." Troy smiled "I just got to get close enough to establish some kind of understanding or connection." Troy said as he tossed a basket ball to Chad.

"wow that's amazing" Chad held on to the ball "but will it work?"

"it always does." He said watching Chad toss the ball hand to hand.

"I don't know if she hasn't bit the bait yet she might never bite" Chad held the ball under his arm. "believe it or not some girls can resist the Bolton charm."

"that's just another reason you like Taylor" Troy said getting the ball from Chad.

"hey there is more to her than meets the eye." Chad said with a smile as she hunched over to block Troy.

"she isn't my type, forgive me I didn't notice that Cinderella was in our presents." Troy said bouncing the ball.

"not every girl wants to be a notch on your bed post."

"dude." Troy stood up right as he let the ball drop to the floor.

"what." Chad said looking at him annoyed "you think just because someone isn't into you that there's something wrong? ever stop to think that you're the one that's fuck up."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any disrespect." Troy picked up the ball and took a deep breath.

"sometimes I have no idea what goes on in your head." Chad looked at him with piecing brown eyes. "you dance on the line of two extremes your either Mr. righteous or a fucking asshole."

Chad walked away from him and then after five steps he turned around and pointed a finger at Troy ignoring the other boys now entering the gym.

"you talk a lot of shit, and sometimes it amusing, really, but leave Taylor out of it."

"I'm sorry." Troy said realizing that he touch a sore nerve "I'm just out not feeling myself lately."

The guys started to clown around making back ground noise as a Troy looks at Chad. "you like her, I get it, and I'm going to help you. No more bullshit."

"seriously." Chad said looking at him suspiciously.

"seriously all games out the window." Troy said as he passed the ball to him "we good."

"we're good." He said reaching out to shake Troys hand and then pulling in for a man hug. Once the boys spilt troy took a deep breath and looked at the rest of the gym.

"what are we going to do" Chad bounced the ball twice before aiming his shot for a basket.

"hope to hell she goes to the party." Troy said sitting on the floor.

"did you invite her." Chad asked shooting the basket.

"no but I invited Gabriella and she should be bring Taylor." Troy checked his shoes laces and made sure they were tight. "your just going swoop in and sweep her off her feet."

"me?" Chad froze as he looked at the ball bounce to the ground after swooshing through. "sweep her off her feet."

"yeah you." Troy grabbed a ball off the rack of balls and begun to bounce it. "believe it or not that's what people do when they like someone, they try to woo her." Troy smiled and chucked the ball his way.

Chad spun around instantly and glared at Troy catching the ball "what am I going to say to her?"

"hey Taylor you look nice want to dance?" Troy said looking at Chad with amusment. "seriously you need me feed you lines on this one bro?"

"easy for you, you have all the answers when it comes to women." Chad said shooting the ball.

"not all the answers I am human you know." Troy said. " just be nice to her make sure she is having a good time and just be yourself."

"she hates me." Chad looked at him puzzled and held the ball under his arm. "that's the problem."

"she does not." Troy said grabbed the ball from under his arm and bounced it on the floor. All the other players in the gym started running drills and practicing on their shots.

"whenever she and I are in the library she doesn't laugh at my jokes or even looks remotely interested." Chad watch as troy lined up for the shot.

"she just doesn't know you and she hates me." Troy said shooting the ball and making it into the basket.

"so what am I guilty by association." Chad said hold a hand up to his chest as his eyes grew wide.

"pretty much." Troy said watching the ball bounce to the floor. Chad went to go after it and caught it on the third bounce.

"that's crap."

"that's how women think." Troy said looking at Chad sympathetically. "girls are going to assume you're like me because we're friends."

"yes a bless and a curse I know well." Chad said glaring at troy and then turning to aim his shot.

"it can't be all bad." Troy said watching him shoot. "all you gotta do is prove her wrong." Just as Troy finished that sentence his dad stepped onto the court and blew his whistle.

"line up." He yelled as all the boys stopped what they were doing to wait for his command. As they all lined up Troy's dad looked them all up and down. "men as you all know we have a game tomorrow night against the west high knights." He said walking down the line "and I sure many of you and your friends have plans to attended the post game party being held at my home after." He said with a smile. "I want to remind you that if we win this game we'll be in the championships. And men." He said adding a pause. "I want a championship team." He said with a smile. "because champions win championships." He said then he let out a chuckle. "and I know you want a reason to party later that night am I right boys." He said holding out his arms.

"Yes sir." The boys said in unions.

"now lets see some drills, let's go lets go." He chanted as the boys split apart and each got a basket ball.

Mean while at the door Gabriella stood peeking into through the window as she watch Troy toss a ball to Chad and see him yell out something to his team mates. She stood there watching his arms as they flexed watching his muscle tense up as he got into position. Feeling a butterfly in her stomach she smiled as she thought about his arms wrapped around her or his lips on her own.

"girl why are you spying on the basket ball team." Taylor said looking through the window. Once she saw Chad running down the court she smiled and fanned herself with her free hand. "scratch that why am I not spying on the basket ball team." She said

Gabriella moved away from the door and smiled at Taylor. "I was just curious I heard the couch yelling and I just figured I take a peak." She said shrugging.

"what was he yelling about." Taylor said moving away from the door as well.

" about a party tomorrow night at Troy's house." She pulling her bag strap up her arm further.

"the big game is tomorrow, so it only makes sense." She said beginning to walk down the hall.

"so I was wondering if you might want to go with me." Gabriella fidgeted the whole way she walked towards Taylor.

"Gabi this is not just some party this is the basket ball teams party which means you only show if some one invites you." She said looking at Gabriella.

"well I was invited and troy said to bring someone so." She said with a small smile as she thought about plan. "wanna go?"

" wait, hold the phone." Taylor stop in mid step and turned to face her friend.

"I thought you didn't like Bolton." She said. "Remember the self note?"

"I know but whose to say we can't get a free party out of it right?" she said with a smile.

"you know if you bite the bait he isn't going to stop until he has what he wants." Taylor said concerned "take my advise Troy is someone to avoid not play with." She said beginning to walk again.

"come on its just a party we could go to the game and then just hang out for a bit at the party." Gabriella pulled on Taylors arm in a pleading manner. "I promise it will be fun, we can dance and laugh at people." She said watching a smile form on her friend's lips.

"I'm going to regret this but fine we can go." She said crossing her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The music coming from the house was loud as Taylor and Gabriella drove up to it. "so that's where he lives?" Gabriella said as she parked the car. "I expected some kind of mansion." She said as she laughed.

"oh no he may be treated like royalty but that is the infamous house of the basket ball boy toy." Taylor grabbed lip gloss out of her bag and brought down the mirror. "now we have to be careful because parties like this is how rumors start.

"what rumors?" Gabriella said watching Taylor.

"bad ones just stay out of the bedrooms." She said with a small smile.

"say no more I get it." Gabriella said with a laugh. "at least the game was interesting."

"the game or a certain player." Taylor said looking over at her. "your not fooling me I see how you stare at him."

Gabriella sighed and looked at Taylors outfit. She was wearing a cute skirt but the top was all business and no play. For the game Taylor was very well displayed in red and white and gold but for right now she was just way over done. Leaning over she undid the tie and tossed it to the backseat.

"hey" Taylor said

"trust me it's a party." Gabriella looked at her and smiled "face me." Taylor shifted in her seat and sat patiently while Gabriella unbuttoned her top buttons and gave her one over her necklaces.

"you have to draw attention where you know that they're going to be looking." Gabriella smiled. "Chad will love it."

"I'm not here just because of Chad I mean there are other boys here." She said hiding a smile.

"who do you think your fooling?" Gabriella said. "you like him a lot more then you said you did."

"is it obvious." Taylor sighed and ducked in her seat.

"not to him." Gabriella laughed as she placed a hand on the handle "come on lets go before lover boy gets to wasted to remember you." Laughing the girls exited the car and made their way to the house where they were greeted by Zeke who told both girls they were smokin' hot.

Gabriella smiled as she looked at Taylor and the improvement she looked sexy while Gabriella was in just a tank top and lose crinkled skirt. Her hair was braided back and she wore her skull charms necklace and bangle bracelets.

"love the cleavage Tay" Gabriella whispered to Taylor as she glanced down at her appearance.

"I should have kept the tie." She said back.

"oh no trust me your hotter without that tie."

The girls made their way to the living room where people were dancing and some couples were making out.

"want to get our groove on?" Gabriella said looking at swam of people.

"when in Rome."

Taylor followed Gabriella on to the dance floor, and they began to move to the music. Dancing with each other and laughing at each other. The girls enjoyed themselves as they fell into the rhythm of the music.

Meanwhile across the room Troy and Chad were talking about the winning shot when Chad froze mid sentence. Troy was staring at Chad in confusion until he turned around to see what he was staring at. Upon laying his eyes on the sight of the girls dancing ,his mouth hung open when he had a good look at Taylor and her outfit. "now that's hot." He said looking at Chad and reaching over to push his jaw up for him.

"down boy." He said reaching for his soda. Chad looked at Troy as if he were lost and then looked back at Taylor. "she has never looked like that before."

"ask her to dance." Troy said bopping his head to beat.

"she is dancing. with Gabriella" Chad said leaning on the counter.

"okay I'll let you in on a little trick." Troy said looking over to kelsi on the DJ table. "tell the dj you want a slow song next then make your way over there and just start dancing next to her then just as the slow song starts she settles. She get sad and lonely that's when you tap her on the shoulder smile and ask her to dance." Troy took a sip of his soda and looks back at the girls.

"and if she turns me down."

"she won't a damsel in distress wants to be saved." Troy said.

"what about Gabriella, what if someone else asks her first." Chad said putting his drink down.

"relax stay close, I grab brie." Troy said placing his own drink down.

"brie?" Chad did a double take and looked back at Troy. "you gave her a nickname."

"what?" he said looking up at Chad.

" you never give out nick names you said it makes it personal." Chad said.

Troy made a huffing noise and looked up him annoyed. "do you want to dance with her or not?"

"yeah I'm ready."

"that's my boy." Troy got pushed away from the counter and walk aside him "let me do the music you get over there and dance." He said making his way to kelsi. When he got their he smiled and motioned for her to pull off her headphones.

"Troy this party is awesome." Kesi said looking through some cds

"thank you I try to make things fun for everyone." Troy said placing his hands in his pocket. "I'm just happy you brought your cds because my collection stinks."

"yours isn't that bad you just need more hop and less rock." She smiled "you are such a metal head."

"hey, hey, I'm a soft rock guy not a metal head." He said with a wink. "I need you do a little something for me."

"what's that are you going to serenade some lucky female." She said as she bopped a bit to the song.

"not quite but I need a slow sweet sexy sound, give me single by neyo."

"will do rock star." Kesi said going back to the cds and looking for the cd.

Troy smiled as he held the thumbs up as he walked through the crowd over to where the girls were dancing.

Laughing Gabriella pointed at Taylor, "I've never seen dancing like that before." She said.

Taylor laughed as she tried to mimic the dance moves Gabriella was making and then the song stop and she just gave up laughing alongside Gabriella.

"this next song is for all the ladies." Kelsi said as she started the music.

_**Everybody in the club right now,**_

_**Tell the DJ to turn it loud,**_

"I'd like to have this dance." Troy said taking Gabriella hand and not giving her the option as he pulled her to him.

_**If you came here by yourself tonight,**_

_**Cause' he wouldn't pick up the phone,**_

_**He was supposed to bring you here tonight,**_

_**Couldn't find him so you came alone.**_

_**It don't matter cause' you're here now,**_

_**and the music you're enjoying**_

_**So for the next couple minutes**_

_**Baby I'mma be your boyfriend.**_

Gabriella looked at Troy for second before she looked back at Taylor and shrugged. Troy pulled her closer and smiled as he whispered into her ear. "she'll be fine."

Just then Troy spun her around and held her to him close as he faced her towards Taylor as their bodies swayed to the beat. Placing his chin in the crook of her neck and inhaling the smell of her hair. As he held her close he turn his face a little to her ear and whispered again. "look happy."

Gabriella felt her legs go weak and she felt her body sink into his as he held her close. She wanted so bad to turn her head and see if all her fantasies about his lips were true but she resisted as just smiled and looked over at Taylor.

Chad appeared by her side and held out a hand offering her to dance and as she looked back to Gabriella then to everyone in pairs around her she placed her hand in his and smiled. Chad smiled as he pulled her close. As they both fell into step.

_**Pretty mama if you're single (hey), single,**_

_**You don't got to be alone tonight**_

_**So while the DJ play that single (hey), single**_

_**Just pretend that I'm you're man tonight**_

Troy turned her back around and smiled. "see, nothing is wrong." He said placing a hand on her small of her back. "so do you like my home" he said.

"do you need my approval." She said looking up into his eyes and realized it was a mistake. His eyes stared into hers and he smiled.

"no just your thoughts." He said.

"I think your parents are very well off." She said resting her hand on his shoulder "but then again they do have to make up for your lack of moral values."

"you know every time you insult me I only find you more interesting." He said his hand coming up her back finding it more suitable.

"great now I'll actually have to say something nice to repulse you." She said looking to side and over at Taylor who was cuddled into Chad and smiling.

"I don't think your capable." He said looking over to his friend. "they do make a good looking couple."

"and to think, you did that." She said then bit her lip as she looked back at him and sighed "wonder how long it will be before you mess it up." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"why would I mess up a good thing."

"why do insist that every relationship has to last until the morning after."

"once again, I only find you more interesting."

"well I'm not. I'm pretty average." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"nothing about you is average, wild, crazy or attractive but not average." Troy let out a chuckle as he watched her cheek grow a little bit of pink. Her eyes didn't make contact with his and as he continued to hold her close she remanded silent.

The song soon came to an end and Gabriella pulled away "I need some air." She said and began to walk away leave troy on the dance floor watch her hips sway as she walked away.

"shame to be left alone, but rewarding to watch her go." Troy smiled as he looked back at Chad who was talking to Taylor. Seeing that he was doing well for himself he followed Gabriella.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of the music was muffled as he made his way out back and seen her sitting on the grass by the basket ball court. Zeke and Jason were playing a game of one on one and talking about the game. As Tory came closer he heard her congratulating them and how she really enjoyed the game. passing a couple that was making out against his house he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"interesting night is it not." Troy said placing his hands in his pocket and looking down at her.

"In New York we didn't have a backyard." She said with a smile wrapping her arms around her knees. Just then another couple came out and began to laugh loudly and Troy looked up at them in annoyance then down at her as she watched the boys play ball.

"ever been in a tree house" he said silently when she shook her head he looked at her in disbelief. "come on we'll fix that." He said holding out a hand for her to grab. He watched as she hesitated but took his hand anyway.

Following him towards the tree house in the back he began to climb the ladder. "have you ever been in a tree before." He said looking down to see her place one foot on the piece of wood and grab the one above it.

"no but I guess there is a first for everything." She said beginning to climb. Once they got to the top he helped her up into the house and smiled as she looked down the way she climbed. "how high are we." She asked looking around the tree house.

"high enough." He said walking out to the balcony and looking up at the sky.

Gabriella followed him out and leaned over the edge to see the yard then up at the sky. "The view is amazing." She said with a smile on her face. Leaning back she took a deep breath of air and released it.

"yes it is." He said staring at her with a smile. "it's breath taking."

Looking back at him she rolled her eyes. "are you always so corny."

Troy place a hand on his chest and let out a laugh. She was just one surprising relief after the other. "you not a romantic are you?." He said with a sly smile.

"not a hopeless one." She said turning around walking up to him. "so aren't you worried about not being at the party."

"nah." He said waving his hand away. "this one chick left me on the dance floor so I opted that the party was a bust." Smiling he watched as she let out a giggle and looked back out into the yard.

"so how many girls have you had up here." She facing him and looking at the actual house and its structure.

"actually you're the only one aside from my mother." He said taking a step closer.

"bet lots of girls would love to be up here with you right now." Smiling she walked into the house and began to look at the drawings on the wall.

"but not you" he said following her in and coming up behind her "although deep down." He add passing a finger over her bare skin.

"deep down I know what you intentions are." She said looking over her shoulder.

"what are my intentions?" he asked placing both his hands on her shoulder and running them along her skin up and down. She skin was smooth but he also felt a chill on her skin.

"you want to sleep with girls. No strings attached and once you do, your done with them." She said leaning into his touch. "I'm not into a boy like that I want someone who is going to respect me and treat me well." She said calmly.

"I know you do. And I promise you I always respect a woman, I never do anything they don't want." He said his hands now undoing her braid. "your hair looks much prettier when you have down around your face."

"I'm not going to sleep with you Troy."

"I know." He said feeling his heart pinch as he looked down at her. Did she really think that was all he wanted. Troy was silent for a moment and thought about his thoughts. That was all he had wanted to do with her. He wanted to have fun not get into a relationship and slowly but surely he was forgetting why.

All they could here was the muffled music and sounds of a ball bouncing in the distance and he ran his fingers through her hair and then let it settle around her shoulders. "that's the feisty woman I know" he whispered.

Gabriella smiled and walked away from him and sat down on a small box in the corner. "tell me Troy what's the one thing you love the most about a woman." She said

"secrets" he said looking over her body. "nothing is more attractive than a mysterious woman." His eyes seemed to travel her body wrapping around each curve, until he eyes lead him down to her ankle. Troy felt his lips relax into a small smile as he pointed to her left ankle. "hello tattoo number two." He said kneeling down in front of her to get a better look at it. The tattoo was for her father and in scripted hand writing across a banner that was over a heart it said R.I.P Daddy. With a sentence he didn't understand but knew was in Spanish. "what's the rest of it mean."

Gabriella looked down at Troy as if she was judging him. "my father wanted me to sing, he wanted for me to play my music to the world." She paused "when I was I use to love the rain." Pausing for a moment she looked back at the drawings on the wall. "dad always said that thunderstorms were our secret song. Something we both enjoy to just watch, my mother never could never understand it she hates the rain, she says its depressing."

She was silent for a moment looking down into Troy's eyes, lost for a moment in the deep blue's that were listening to her with such tenderness. "it says until the next thunderstorm."

"that is really sweet." Troy smiled as he looked up at her. "what's the one on your back for?"

"that's just for me." She smiled. "a couple of my friends back in new York went to get tattoos and I went along." She said.

"what did your mom say." Troy looked up at her with curiosity.

"she had her doubts but then she decided that we should both get tattoos for my father and we made it into a special mother daughter moment." She said

"that's really cool of your mom." He said leaning back and sitting on the floor trying to put some space between them so he wouldn't touch her.

"so did you have any boyfriend back in New York?" he said looking at his hand and picking at his finger.

"yeah I did." she said giving him a raised brow. "things were working out anyway so I wasn't devastated when mom announced the move." She said rubbing her knees.

Troy was silent for moment as he thought about another boy with his arms around her and the fact that someone had his hand on her just made blood boil. "did you sleep with him."

"that is none of your beeswax." She said looking down at him feeling a bit ashamed of truth.

"wow." Troy said. looking up at her and smiling. "beeswax?" staring at her questioningly he let out a laugh. "you must have because if you didn't you would have said so." He said leaning back on his arms.

"Honestly, I don't know why I like you." She said with a smile as she got up from the box "you're an asshole."

Troy looked at her oddly. "you're not the first to call me that. And all things aside why do you not want to like me so much?"he said pushing himself up and then walking towards her. "I'll admit that's a first most girls would kill to be in your position right now." He said coming closer to her and reaching out to touch a curl and wrap it around his finger.

"well maybe you should chase them instead." She said trying to cover up her annoyance and failing as troy let out a small laugh.

"maybe I just want you brie." He said stepping closer everything inside him felt the pull to this woman standing before him and he felt the words he said soaking into his thoughts. Never had he said something like that to a woman. Never to one girl had he made a declaration of commitment of any kind.

Flinching at the nick name she looked at him with a curiosity "the basket ball boy has his sights set a bit to out of his league."

"so you don't mind the nick name." Troy smiled as he watched her face blush, being this close to her was making him want her, not sexually but to want her as his. Her smell was wafting into his nose as he leaned in close to her. "brie." He said in a whisper smiling as she back up in an attempt to put some distance between them.

"don't call me that." She said in a husky voice as she felt the wall behind her. He was close to her closer then before she could feel him. The way his body was solid his stance was so confident she took a deep breath and all she could smell, taste and feel was this man in front of her.

"so you don't want me to call you brie, brie." He said with a small smile.

"no, I do not want anything to do with you I am not someone's accessory." Gabriella said staring up at him and trying to stay firm as he placed one hand on the wall to the side of her head and other on the other side caging her in.

"do you really think I would just make something as passionate and wild as you into some kind of accessory." He said as his eyes traveled to her lips.

"you want a conquest." She said looking into his blue eyes and tilting her face so that her lips were out of his reach.

"brie, you will never be a conquest." He said tilting her face towards him with his finger. "and I am going to kiss you." He said emphasizing each word as he looked into her eyes then down at her lips. He heard the intake of her breath and he leaned down titling to left a bit and covering her lips with his own. As soon as the connection was made troy felt his body burn as he tasted her warm soft lips.

Troy's hands came down first he placed them on her cheek then his hands slid downward soothing her body as they explored her body. He felt something inside him changing something he wasn't expecting yet not complaining about either because he could kiss her until there was no air in his lungs and he still didn't want to pull back. However as soon as he did pull back he looked down into her eyes and what he saw made him shallow all the air in his mouth and made his skin burn cold.

"what is it." She asked quietly as she took a step forward looking concerned.

"nothing its fine." He said backing away from her. "sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Coming closer to him she smiled as she shook her head. "well, well, well, you do have a emotions." Her voice was low and slow as she came closer to him. It was quite as she leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to his. This time troy clenched his fist and used one hand to loop around her waist bring her closer to him. Holding back was something he was good at but she made it harder to control himself. Try as he might all he wanted was to explore her body listen to her thoughts and hear her laugh. All things that troy found dangerous.

Pulling back she smiled and lifted a finger to troy's lips. "lets just leave it at that." Turning around smiled and began to climb down.


	10. Chapter 10

Troy made his way through the party only to see Chad heading his way looking annoyed and his shirt drenched in dark liquid. Obviously someone night was going much worse than expected.

"what the hell happened to you?" Troy asked looking at him in confusion "when I walked out you were dry." Hiding a smile he covered his mouth and looked away spotting Gabriella talking to Taylor.

"Taylor hates me." He said waving a hand over his shirt. "one moment were talking , everything is going fine and then she dumps her drink on me and storms off." He said.

"what did you say to her." Troy asked.

"I was just talking about basket ball and I got nervous and I think I may have, in an attempt to find something to say." Chad said stalled as he looked down and closed his eyes "I might have stared at her chest ." the last part was almost a whisper.

"wow" was all troy could mange and then he let out a loud laugh. Quickly regaining himself he looked back at Chad who was anything but amused . "did you see anything you like?" troy asked followed by being punch in the shoulder as Chad told him to know it off.

"its not funny I got nervous and when she asked me what I was looking at I said nothing much." Chad said

"nothing much?" Troy repeated.

"I tried to make up for it but once I open my mouth it just kept getting worst because then I told her there was a lot to look at more than plenty." Chad covered his face and let out a sigh. "total train wreck."

Troy reach over and wrapped his arm around Chad "let get you dry." He said leading him to the stairs and stealing a glance at Gabriella as she claimed Taylor down.

"I said something about a motor boat, I have no idea, but next thing I know there is soda all over me."

"That will do it my friend." Troy said patting Chad on the back and following him upstairs. "let get you cleaned up Romeo." He let out a chuckle and they both disappeared up the stairs.

Gabriella watched as they went up the stairs, looking around the room she looked back at Taylor who was waving her arms in the air.

"how do you go from nothing much to I would so motor boat those." Taylor said in a huff. "I knew he was another carbon copy of troy I knew it." She said crossing her arms.

"do you wanna go home ." Gabriella said as she was at a lost for words about everything right now.

Once they were in the car Taylor buckled her seat belt and crossed her arms. "I should have kept the stupid tie." She huffed as she looked out the window.

Gabriella just stood quite as she made her way home running her conversation with troy through her head. Thinking about the kiss, how it felt as his body pressed against hers all of that passion and heat between them. after the kiss she could have died a happy woman and she just knew she didn't know how but she knew now that she was hooked and in love with troy Bolton.

Later that night Gabriella sat on her bed looking down at her tattoo and then looking up at the ceiling of her room.

Looking off to the side she thought about Juilliard and then about Stanford then out of nowhere she began to think about Troy. Thinking about his blue eyes and how deep they were as he spoke to her. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on her school issue and her life choice only to think back about troy and what he had said about her. Surly he couldn't be trusted. She was just another conquest, she had to be, she had to believe it. Looking at her window she felt a sinking feeling and let out a sigh. She needed to get a grip.

Monday morning at school Gabriella met up with Sharpay as she opened her locker. "Sharpay I need to talk to you." She said watch Sharpay look through sweaters.

Sharpay smiled and nodded. "what is it cupcake." She said choosing a pink zipper sweater with a wildcat bedazzled on the back. Gabriella watched as she put it on and closed her locker then she turned towards her looking Gabriella up and down. "cute shoes." She said as she tilted her head to the left and smiled.

"thanks," this snapped her out of her thought and she remember why she was here. "I was wondering about the musical production and if you could use another singer?" she asked.

"actually yes we do need a another female. But you would have a solo and personally I have never seen you perform so I don't know about this." Sharpay said looking at her nails. "why don't you stop by the department after school and you can sing a little something for me and I'll let you in my show." She smiled as she turned around "later." She called over her shoulder leaving Gabriella alone by herself in the hallway.

Walking down the hall she began to look at her notes for her next class with everything that was going on and all her plans for college she needed to keep on top of her grades no matter how much she wanted to just not care. Just as she turned the corner she found herself crushed by someone chest, not just any chest but a firm hard masculine chest. Looking up to see what she hit, she looked into two brown eyes that looked down at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk into you I was reading and well – I'm sorry." She said extending a hand to the boy standing in front of her with a smile.

"my name is tony, I don't believe we have met at all." He said shaking her hand and smiling down at her.

"my name is Gabriella." She said smiling at tony.

"so do you always read while you walk?" he asked as she blushed slightly.

"no not always lately I've just been distracted." Gabriella tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled a small smirk.

"well don't worry to much we wouldn't want that pretty face to get wrinkle lines now would we." he said sliding his hands into his pockets shyly.

"well aren't you charming." She said with a smile as she looked down at her book and tucked it away into the bag.

"no, not really, I'm actually quite bad at the flirting thing" he said wincing. "did I say that" he covered his face with his hand.

"so your flirting with me." Gabriella smiled and leaned forward "that's cute."

"I probably shouldn't have told you that part but I guess if it works in my favor it couldn't be that bad." He said as he past a hand through his hair.

"Well I don't think it was bad at all." She said stepping closer to her. "walk me to class Romeo"

"Romeo?"


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella sat on the bench in the music room strumming her guitar as counted beats in her head. Tony smiled as he pushed the door open to the room. "so you're a musician." He said kindly as he walked over to her bench.

"not very well known I'm just working on an audition piece for Sharpay I'm meeting with her in a little bit." Gabriella said with a smile.

"that sounds like fun." Tony laughed as he picked up the music she was writing down. "play it for me." He said.

"I don't know its not my song its something I'm just playing with." She said looking at tony with a smile.

"what's wrong you don't trust me."

Gabriella smiled as he narrowed her vision something about tony was charming the same kind of charming that troy seemed to be but unfortunately he wasn't Troy and while she didn't want to lead him on she didn't quite know how to handle this situation.

"I trust you I just don't want to bore you"

"well what about you play and if I get bored I'll just kiss you." He said with a smile.

Gabriella laughed as she shook her head. "your getting a little better at flirting." She said.

"I'm inspired" he said looking towards the door and frowning as he seen Troy. "oh no." he said the smile slipping from his face.

"What"

"Hello." Troy said as he pushed the door open and busted into the room. His blue jeans were up to his waist hugging him tightly and his white t shirt fit over his skin loosely.

"Hello" Gabriella nodded her head and tapped her guitar this was awkward.

"Tony." Troy said walking towards tony.

Tony let out a chuckle as he shook his head. "Troy."

Troy nodded his head an motion to the door for him leave. Getting the hint Tony held up both hands and made his way to the door.

Once tony was gone Gabriella stood up and Troy leaned on the wall. "you like him?"

"is Troy Bolton jealous or just being an asshole." Placing her guitar down she crossed her arms and looked at troy with annoyance.

"it takes a lot more than a kiss to warrant jealousy" he said holding up his hands in surrender.

"seriously you take the cake in fuck up." She said getting her bag and gathering her things.

"how bad did Chad mess up last night?" he said watching her move.

"enough."

"I need another chance with chad."

"I told you I wasn't cupid." She said picking up guitar and then her bag.

"how about helping out a friend?" he said holding up both hands once again in surrender. "I'll be less of an ass hole I swear it" he said holding one hand to his chest and the other still in the air.

"that's impossible for you." Gabriella made her way past him and was about to push the door when she felt Troy's hand grab hold of her arm.

"come on don't be pouty about this." he says offering her a smile.

"let me get this right first you want to date me, then fuck me, then kiss me and now you want to be friends." She said looking him in the eyes and holding back a small tear as she bit her lip.

"okay never once have I said that I wanted to sleep with you." He said pointing a finger at her and bopping it on her nose.

"you didn't have to," she said looking away. "I have somewhere to be." Yanking her arm back she turned around only to freeze at what came out of his mouth next.

"do you want to sleep with me?"

"your unbelievable." She growled throwing her hand in the air.

"and your avoiding my question." He said with a smile as placed a hand on the door frame.

"I am not going to sleep with you." She yelled as she opened the door. As she stepped out into the hallway Troy followed.

"that wasn't my question." He said into her ear once he was close enough.

"what is?" she said turning to face him.

"my question is will you help me as a friend."

"what happens if I say yes." She said looking down the empty hall.

"then you move up the ladder right under Chad." He said with a smile.

"friends don't fuck." She said crossing her arms.

"when you talk like that you make me think you want something."

"shut up." She said walking away "I'll help just to get you to leave me alone." She called over her shoulder.

"thanks I appreciate the help with the cause." He said with a smile as he turned to walk away.

"its called a relationship." She mumbled as she turned into the auditorium.

The next day

Troy walked into the gym and held up a sheet of paper. "gentlemen gather around I am god with word from the heavens." He said catching the attention of all the boys in the gym.

"what did you do?" Chad said reaching for the paper in his hands. "a carnival?" Jason reached out to grab the paper from Chad.

"dude this rocks I got to tell Martha." He said showing the flyer to zeke who started to smile as he said something about Sharpay.

"I don't get." Chad said "she hates me."

"it's a carnival win her a stuffed animal get her some cotton candy" troy wrapped his arms around one of the other boys. "hold her close on the fairest wheel, hold her hand in the tunnel of love." Troy said letting go of the boy who laughed as he gave another guy a high five. "who did a good job?" he said nudging Chad.

"I see and how are we going to get her to go." Chad said looking at him annoyed.

"brie is bringing her to the carnival as a night out." Troy said walking further on to the court and reaching down for a ball.

"who is brie?" Jason said looking confused.

"you must have her wrapped in the Bolton charm by now if she is doing your bidding." Zeke said bouncing a ball. Just then the cheerleaders came into the gym for practice lining up and watching the boys before they got started.

"no I am pretty sure she hates my charm." Troy said aiming the shot to the basket.

"then why is she helping us?" Chad asked watching his friend make the shot.

"friends help each other." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"friend? Chad said pausing to look at the rest of the guys. "you have a girlfriend." Just as Chad said that there was a gasp heard from the cheerleaders, that set of another and another and yet another.

"watch your mouth!" Troy said marching up to Chad and covering his mouth. "she is not my girlfriend." He said a bit louder as the girls began to smile again. "I spent 3 years working up a reputation and you almost kill it three seconds." He muttered. "she is just a friend."

Troy moved back looking back at the girls and smiling as he waved.

"troy you don't have friends that are of the female species." Chad said taking a ball from zeke.

"yeah we all know that you only have three types of girls." Zeke said looking at Jason then at Chad. "girls you talk to, sleep with and avoid." Letting out a chuckle he shared a high five with Jason.

"your all over reacting." He said shrugging them off.

"this one is getting under your skin." Jason said walking towards Troy and giving him a pat on the back. "she's taming you man."

Troy laughed as he looked down at the ground then back at the guys. "no one is taming anyone, just make sure your all at the carnival."


	12. Chapter 12

That weekend Chad and Troy walked into the carnival and were talking about possible topic of conversation.

"so what where exactly do I look." Chad said rubbing the back of his neck.

"the chin up and remember you can use the safe phase only once say it again and you've lost it all." Troy said walking over to one of the venders and asking for a drink.

"what was the safe phase again?" Chad asked looking around for people from school.

"well when you get stuck just smile and look into her eyes and says 'how did I get so lucky to be with someone with such beauty.' Then as soon as she gasps, relax because you brought yourself a great deal of time to come up with the next topic or thing to say." Troy grabbed his drink and walked towards zeke and Jason who were hitting balloons with dart in an attempt to win their girls a stuffed animal.

"zeke your so strong and yummy." Sharpay said as she hugged Zeke from behind when he won her the teddy bear.

"hey gang?" troy said sipping on his soda and watching Martha try her luck at throwing darts.

"whoa its wonder woman." Troy said as she popped one.

Jason winced as he missed for a third time.

Troy turned around when he heard a laugh that made his heart beat a bit faster. Smiling he watched as Gabriella took a piece of cotton candy off the cone as Taylor made a face of disgust. Obviously cotton candy was not Taylors favorite.

Chad smiled as he looked over at Taylor who was wearing white shorts with a purple top. Her hair in low pig tails as she made a face almost gagging on the cotton candy, whipping her mouth with the sleeve from her white hoodie sweater. He felt the smile seep into his veins as he watched her and the cute way she laughed at herself.

"well dude needless to say this is your last chance." Troy said

Chad nodded as he licked his lips and began to walk their way.

Troy followed keeping his eyes on Gabriella who was wearing a light red spaghetti strap with a grey vest over her shirt with tight jeans her hair was down and around her neck was a gold heart. Troy loved how simple her beauty was and how effortless it seemed he just had to remember that she was different any time he was near her he felt like he could be in a relationship with her and he didn't know if he was scared or warming up to the idea.

"brie you want to ride the strawberries with me." He asked as she smiled and tilted her head to the right.

"only if I get to spin the wheel." She said with a devious smile.

"wouldn't have it any other way."

As the two of them walked off Chad was left standing next to Taylor who was watching Gabriella and Troy walk off.

"he's playing her isn't he?" Taylor asked watching her best friend walk away with a man she didn't trust.

"actually he really thinks they could be friends." Chad said rubbing the back of his neck.

"is he capable of being friends with a female." Taylor said looking at Chad and leaning all her weight on one foot.

"he seems different lately." Chad said watching Taylor.

"what about you?" she said hold her hand over her eyes to block the sun and placing a hand on her hip.

"I was nervous the other night and I said some things that weren't very …. Gentlemen like, and I apologize." He said slowly stuttering his way through.

"what makes it okay for men to treat women like this?" she said raising her other hand up in the air. "I mean guys like you are all the same you think just because you keep saying sorry or you sweep us off our feet that we are perfectly happy with giving you another chance." She said rolling her eyes.

"because I like you, I like you a lot actually" he said looking down and taking a deep breath. After a moment he looked her in the eyes and threw everything Troy had told him to do out the window. "I'll beg, I'll kiss your feet, I'll win you the biggest stuff animal here you can find, even if I spend all I have because I just want to be with you."

"Chad, I don't know." She said moving back "I'm not like other girls I'm not looking for a onetime thing or a couple of dates where you try to get into my pants." She said her hands falling to her side. just as she went to turn around Chad felt a panic wave through him and he was determined not to let her walk away this time. Chad grabbed her arm and pulled her to him gently wrapping one arm around her back and the other he lift to touch her cheek.

"Be my girlfriend." He said enjoying the way she instinctive held on to him. "I'm not after a one night stand I don't want to date you and get into your pants I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand in the hallways, I want to leave little cheesy notes in your locker and make you smile and I want you to sit with me in the quad while you read and I hold you." He said rubbing her cheek.

"that's a lot to promise." She said looking up into his eyes.

"I keep my promises." He said smiling down at her. At least she hadn't said no he might still have a shot.

"you don't know anything about me, how can you promise so much?" she said looking at him with a small smile.

"your favorite color is purple, your captain of almost every activity your involved in, your shampoo smells like blue berries, you always read in the library in your free time in the same chair by the window because you like to look down at every one in the quad and day dream. You love raspberry ice tea. You chew you pen cap when you stressed out. And you love ties." He said pulling her closer to him. "and you eat every vegetable off your plate even broccoli." He said making a disgusted face. Taylor looked up at him in shock and amazement as he glazed at her lovingly. She couldn't believe that he was saying this to her that she was in his arms and he wanted her to be his.

"wow." She said as a blush covered her cheeks and she looked away.

"say yes." He said in a pleading voice.

"you make an offer that a girl would be nuts to turn down and you expect me to say yes." She said looking up at him. Chad looked at her and smiled.

"yes"

Taylor let out a giggle as she shook her head. "I can't believe this but … yes it would be an honor to be your girlfriend."

Chad smile grew wider as he leaned down to kiss her slowly and passionately, savoring her taste and hold her tight. Once he pulled away Taylor sighed as she opened her eyes slowly. As they stared at each other for a moment in silence either unable to look away. The sound around them faded and all that matter was each other.

"I believe you said you could win me a stuffed animal?" she said smiling up at him.

"Whatever you want just point it out." He said kissing her lips again.


	13. Chapter 13

Troy smiled as he watched Taylor and Chad walk away hand in hand. "wow." He said leaning up straight he smiled as and moved up in line with Gabriella.

"well I guess that means I'm out of a friend for a while." She said with a smile on her face.

"what do you mean?" he said looking at her oddly.

"wow you never really have been in a relationship have you." She said leaning on the bar.

"sorry." Troy said crossing his arms and leaning on the opposing bar.

"when people get into new relationships they want to spend all the time together that they can so they ignore their friends for while." Gabriella said moving up in the line. Troy followed and let out a chuckle.

"I heard of that and I always wondered if that were true." He said "guess anything is possible when it comes to the love thing right?" he said looking at her then at the ride they were getting on.

"the love thing? Oh my god you are an asshole." She laughed as she looked back at the ride.

"hey I don't know what to say I've never really been in a solid sound relationship that last more than day or two." He said picking a hair off his sleeve and brushing it to the side.

"wow." She said looking back at him in wonder. "how on earth do you sleep at night." Gabriella looked at the guy behind the gate and smiled and waved.

"I sleep just fine." He said looking at the guy and feeling an annoyance bubble up in his mind. "who is that?'

"teddy." She said as he came over and gave her a hug.

"my lady the day is long but shorten by your beauty." Teddy said as he opened the gate for them. Troy looked at the boy up and down and took in his skinny pale form that was covered in khaki shorts and a blue polo that read staff.

"hey." Troy said making his presents know as teddy smiled and nodded.

"troy hey. I'm sorry is she with .. I mean of course." Teddy shook his head and looked at Gabriella.

"its okay teddy we are just friends." She said smiling at troy and looking back at teddy. Teddy smiled wide in relief and laughed as he looked over at the ride.

"well step this way." he said watching Gabriella as she walked in front of them. Teddy watched as she and Troy sat in the strawberry and smiled as he brought the bar down and moved on to the next berry.

"okay I don't like him." Troy said looking at Gabriella as she looked at him puzzled.

"why not?" she said

"my lady, are you kidding who say that." He said holding up on hand as he place one on the turn table in front on them.

"someone not afraid to make a fool of himself." She said looking back at teddy. "he is a sweet guy not my type but not bad." grabbing the turn table she made sure she got a good grip on things.

Troy leaned back as he smiled "well your type or not you're his type." Troy said as he looked at her with a smile.

"and what do you know about his type." She said as the noise from the gears began to roar to life.

"your female, your attractive, your nice." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"thank you." She said as she began to spin the wheel.

"wait." Troy begun to talk but was knocked out by the spin that took him by surprise. As the ride started the cart begun to spin and round and round they went as ride spun Troy stared out into the open air that spun around and round becoming a big blur then he looked in Gabriella direction as she laughed while spinning the wheel.

"what's wrong big bad basket boy afraid of the strawberry." She said as wind whipped her hair around her face. "what me to stop?"

"no, it's alright I'm fine." Troy said gripping the bar at his waist as he tried to get a grip on himself.

Once the ride was over Troy and Gabriella stubbed off the ramp as they laughed and giggled. They laughed as Troy started to see things more clearly and he sat down on a stool. Gabriella bubbled with excitement she looked at race horse game. "oh my god I love this game, bet I can beat you three times in a row." She said sitting on the stool next to him.

"sure you already made me disorientated why not rip my manhood away from me." He said giving the guy behind the counter money as he got more comfortable on the stool.

"oh come on it's just a game." she said with a smile.

Before they knew it everyone was seated at a water gun station laughing with excitement as both Troy and Gabriella aimed at their targets with Jason and Martha cheering them on as the race horses moved forward.

"come Troy." Jason yelled as Troy fell behind again.

Gabriella screamed as she went forward and the girls went wild as Taylor, Martha and Sharpay jumped up and down yelling with encouragement.

Chad covered his eyes as Troy was defeated again. "dude that was four time in a row."

Troy admitting to defeat looked over at Gabriella as she did a happy dance. "cute." He said to himself as he watched her move. The men sat in the stools as they all tried their luck against Gabriella and Troy stood to the side and watched.

"so you really just trying to be her friend." Taylor asked as she got close to him.

"yes." Troy said looking at Taylor with suspicion.

"really?" she said looking up at him.

"yes I really want to be her friends no tricks no traps no hidden agenda." He said looking back at Gabriella and laughing as she danced her happy dance and Chad comforted Jason.

"oh no." Taylor said looking at his face. his eyes were smiling his face was lifted he was laughing and he looked like he was in…

"what" he asked placing his hands in his pocket and looking down at her.

"you love her don't you." Taylor smiled as she covered her mouth and hide a smile.

"what? No, no, no I'm not in love with anyone." He said looking down at her.

"well, well, well, if Mr. Mad Bad and Dangerous to Know, isn't becoming human." Taylor said patting him on the arm. "wow my day just got a lot more interesting."

"Mr. what?" troy said looking at her confused, but before he could say anything there was a scream that immediately caught Troy's attention and he looked over to see receive a big brown stuffed dog.

Taylor laughed as she walked towards all the commotion and clapped as she jumped for joy along with Gabriella. Troy stood there watching the girls squeal and watching one female as she laughed. Something about her laugh was special, she was special. Troy looked away at the floor he needed to get his head together he needed not to let this girl get to him.

The rest of the day went fine as he was dragged around the carnival by Gabriella and as the day began to relax into the evening, Troy knew he wasn't going to make it with this woman as his friend.

The music was loud as and the breeze coming smelled like rain. Troy was sitting on the bench listening to people sing bad karaoke. Chad and Taylor sat cozy together as they nuzzled and made out. Every so often she would laugh and he would chuckle. Never had he seen his friend so happy. Thinking to himself he looked back up at the stage and watched to smaller boys sing we are the champions.

Without any notice Sharpay came up beside him eating an ice cream. "why the long face?" she said leaning forward as she glanced up to the stage. "music isn't that bad." She said then took another lick of her ice cream.

Troy smiled and sat up straight. "are we friends?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"well, we know each other" she said taken aback by the question. "I mean at one point of our lives your tongue was half way down my throat and you were sliding for 2nd base but you know that was a while ago." She said looking behind her.

"so what are we?" he said looking at the ground.

"we are people who know each other. But if you wanted to be friends you just have to ask?" she said then licked her ice cream.

"could we be friends." He said.

"yeah why not, I mean I have Zeke now so anything torch I was hold for you is well past put out." Sharpay let out a laugh as she looked at Chad and Taylor. "I never would have seen that coming." She said nodding towards the couple.

"yeah I'm just happy their happy." Troy said

"aw, your such a good cupid." She said nudging Troy.

Troy laughed as looked up at Zeke who sat down in front of them. "did you know Gabriella could sing, Martha and her are signing up for the karaoke." Zeke said looking at Troy and smiling.

"this should be fun." Sharpay said standing up. "I'm going to figure out what happening." she said stepping over the bench and leaving the guys alone.

"so you and Gabriella I'm sensing a lot more then friendship." Zeke said patting Troy knee. "she's hott, sweet, smart and sassy. Perfect match for you."

"I don't know. I just want to be friends for now, there something about her that scares me." Troy said looking up at the girls drag Taylor form Chad's lap.

"you mean she might be the one but your trying like hell to stay single and unattached."

"I don't know."

"don't know what?" Chad said coming up and sitting on the bench beside him.

"he doesn't know if he can be just friends with a female." Zeke said with a smirk

"no not just any female, Gabriella."

Chad smiled knowingly as he looked up at the girls gathering on stage. "this should be entertaining." He said adjusting himself to watch.

"the song we choose was off the sound track of mama mia the song is called gimme gimme gimme." Gabriella said then looked around her to see the girls at the mike and Taylor reading the screen quickly. "ready girls."

The music started and the girls giggled as they got into position. Gabriella began the song and the girls followed

_**Half past twelve**_

_**And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone**_

_**How I hate to spend the evening on my own**_

_**Autumn winds**_

_**Blowing outside my window as I look around the room**_

_**And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom**_

_**There's not a soul out there**_

_**No one to hear my prayer**_

The let out a laugh as all the girls began to sing and shake their hips.

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight**_

_**Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight**_

_**Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

From the stage Gabriella looked out at troy and smiled, looking at up at her troy felt the truth seep into his body as he watched her laugh and sing. This woman was different, this girl was going to make me go nuts.


	14. Chapter 14

Troy watched Gabriella laugh and flirt with Tony Reynolds, try as he might he just could not look away. "come on you've said hello move on." He whispered to himself as he watched them together. His plan was to walk her home and get a chance to talk about his feeling with her, but right after the girls got off stage Tony was only more than happy to buy her a soda as Troy was stuck holding on to her stuffed animal.

"wow this girl has you holding her things, while she flirts with Tony." Jason laughed as he tapped the dog on the nose. "dude your whipped." He said making the whip motion and then taking Martha's hand.

"yeah whatever, I'm being a gentlemen, but I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that." He said looking away from Gabriella to glare at Jason.

"whatever you say man I'm heading out see you later." He said walking away.

Troy looked back at Gabriella but was side tracked by Chad and Taylor walking along side Zeke and Sharpay. "what is this the fucking couple parade ." he muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes and looked at Gabriella who was now placing a hand on Tony's shoulder and saying something softly. Troy felt his blood boil and his jaw lock as he looked away.

"Nice dog man." Chad said coming up to him. "I'm going to give these guys a ride home. You okay walking right." He said looking at Troy and then turning around to see Gabriella and Tony. "ouch." Chad said and turns around to face Troy. "Don't let it get you man."

"nothing is getting to me." Troy said with a smile. "I'm fine really, we're friends." He said holding his hand up in the air.

Chad frowned and let go of Taylor to pull Troy to the side. "Troy I know you that look isn't fine." Chad said concerned. "don't do anything stupid."

"dude this is me we're talking about females do not bother me." He said looking at Taylor then back at Chad. "take your girl home man, don't even sweat it, I got this." he said looking Chad.

Chad was hesitant but after a moment he shook his head and walked away, taking Taylor with him and meeting up with the rest of the group.

Troy leaned on the bar and smiled at passing cheerleaders. "good evening ladies." He said smiling as they started to giggle and wave back. there was no way he was going to let one girl get the best of him. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw Cindy the cute redhead from the cafeteria the other day.

"Cindy." He called out dropping the dog to his side and walking up to Cindy. "what brings you to the carnival?" he said looking at her with his charming smile.

"I'm here with my bother Teddy," she said then bit her lip as she smiled at him. "I work at the fairest wheel." She said.

"if I would have known that would have been the first place I went." He said wrapping a strand of hair around his finger. Only to find that her hair didn't feel as soft as Gabriella's and her cheek was the same shade of red when he was this close to her like Gabriella cheeks were.

"is that so, well if you're interested I could show you the fairest wheel first hand." She said sliding a finger down his chest. "Among other things." She said with a giggle.

Troy smiled as she wrapped the gum in her mouth around her finger a trait that he found gross. Cindy was cute and all but she wasn't challenging, or smart, or sassy. All Cindy was, was a good time in the backseat of the car. For the first time in his life this bother Troy and he found it annoying.

Meanwhile Gabriella said goodnight to Tony and watched him walk away. She felt bad for turning him down but she couldn't help it. She liked Tony but not like she like Troy and she couldn't let Tony keep thinking that he had a chance when he didn't. walking back over to where Troy was standing she frowned as she seen the stuffed animal on the floor and no Troy in sight. Suddenly she heard a giggle and turned to see Troy and the red head her finger leading down his chest. Feeling a pinch of hurt flood through her she looked away and reminded herself that they were friends and she was now off limits to him in that way.

Not being able to help herself she looked back just in time to see Troy lean down and Kiss her on the lips. Feeling her heart and stomach drop to her feet she let out a sob and covered her mouth as she spun around. She felt the breeze wrap around her and it comforted her as she smelled the soon coming rain. As she walked over to the stuffed animal she picked it up and began to walk out of the park. How could she have been so stupid to think that he wasn't just going to go to the next girl once he realized she wasn't going to give in. was she going to give in? she wanted to she really did? But she didn't want to be just another conquest.

Troy pulled away breaking the kiss, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck as he felt his heart pinch. "I'm sorry." He said taking a step back. "I can't do this, no disrespect but I can't lead you on." He said turning around and leaving Cindy confused as she stood up straight and frowned.

Troy walked back towards the stuffed animal only to find that it wasn't there. Looking to where he last saw Gabriella he saw nothing looking to where Tony's car was he seen nothing in its place. Getting the hint he wiped a hand over his face kicked the floor as he began to walk out of the park. How could he have been so stupid to think that she would want to be with someone like him. He wasn't boyfriend material he wasn't even friend material. Shoving his hands in his pocket he felt a rain drop. Now he was official an sick of women.


	15. Chapter 15

The rain was light as she walked home letting tears fall freely as she thought about the last few days and how stupid she was to think that Troy Bolton would actually want to be in a relationship. Suddenly she was happy that in three months she would be out of here and on her way to college far, far away from Troy. all she had to do was avoid him till then. Holding tighter to her dog she let out another sob as she thought about how stupid that was and how it was hopeless to even think she could pretend. He wasn't going to change, he wasn't going to be her boyfriend what was she thinking?

Troy walked silently through the rain not think of anything much just Gabriella and how she was probably laughing and sharing her secrets about the rain with Tony. Kicking a puddle he looked up and seen something in the distance walking on the side walk. He squinted through rain and looked at the petite frame and long brown hair wet from the rain. Looking at the big thing in his arms he realized it was Gabriella. His smile was wide as he let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't with Tony she wasn't somewhere being kissed by Tony. Taking off he ran towards her, not caring about anything in the world right now because at this moment nothing was going to stop him from getting to her.

"Brie!" he yelled out trying to get her attention.

Gabriella heard someone yelling and once she made out the name she knew who it was coming her way. turning around she watched him run toward her. Quickly she wiped her face and tried her best to smile.

"what are you doing." She said looking at him confused. "you looked busy with the red head." She said with a small smile.

"what?" Troy looked at her and seen that her eyes were puffy and that she looked as though she was crying. Suddenly feeling the urge to make her stop he reached his hand up to her face and held her cheek. "I can't be your friend." He said.

"why not?" she said looking up at him. Feeling her inside warm up simply from his touch, suddenly she wanted so much more from him and couldn't stand that's she was only limited to a touch.

"because I want more then that." He said looking down into her eyes. "you turned my whole world upside down and the only way to make things right side up is to have you with me." He said with a smile.

"what the red head couldn't give you any comfort." She said thinking about the kiss she saw between them, feeling anger rise within her.

"she didn't feel like you, sound like you, taste like you or anything to do with you and I don't want anyone unless they are you." He said placing his other hand on the other cheek.

"right and you just had to put your tongue down her throat to find that out." She said her voice growing louder with anger. "I hate to see what you would do to find out if you were ready for marriage." She said shrugging out of his hold.

"It meant nothing to me she had no affect on me." He said with a smile. "you're the only one."

"I'm the only one?" she said looking at him annoyed with the very sight of him. "really Troy because I don't think you understand what being the only one means to someone." She said turning around to walk away from him.

"brie?" he said walking after her.

"don't call me that anymore Troy." she said turning the corner. "in fact forget about being my friend or even that you know my name because I have no desire to have anything to do with you." She said over her shoulder. Walking a bit faster she heard her own sobs and felt her tears streaming down her face.

Troy ran until he was in front of her holding out both hands to stop her in her path. "I love you." He said. looking into her eyes. "I love you Gabriella."

Gabriella let out a laugh as she looked into his eyes. "so the wildcat finally became human." She said looking at him. "too bad the feelings aren't mutual." She said trying to ignore how much she wanted to believe him.

Letting out a groan of frustration Troy reached for her "you are the most annoying frustrating and confusing person I've ever met." He said then pulled her to him and covered her lips with his own. Their bodies came closer to each other and she felt the urge to kiss him back and she did. Parting her lips she let him in and wrapped her arm around his neck. The kiss was passionate and seeking as they explored each other's mouth. Suddenly Gabriella pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"don't touch me Troy." she said "not after you had one of your conquest." She said turning away from him. Walking around him she continued to hold all her sobs and tears, her throat hurting under the strain.

"what about Tony." He said his own voice raising as he spoke to her. "you were only more than happy to be all nice and sweet on him." He said watching as she spun around and faced him.

"but I didn't need his tongue down my throat to tell me how I felt about you." She yelled back this time not caring about the sob escaping from her lips. With that she threw the stuffed animal at Troy with all her might. No expecting it Troy stumbled as the wet mop like item was thrown his way.

"Go to hell." She screamed turning around to walk down the street leaving an angry and confused Troy behind her.

Slamming the front door Gabriella began to run up the stairs.

"Gabriella, sweet heart are you alright." Her mother said chasing her up the stairs.

"no I'm not okay." She said pushing the door open to her room and falling to her bed. "everything is wrong." She said into the pillow.

"oh sweetie do you want to talk about it." Her mother said coming into the room and placing a hand on her back as she stood at the edge of the bed. "sweetie your all wet."

"i'm sorry mom but I just want to be alone for a while." She said sadly.

"well I'll be downstairs if you need me." She said not sure she should leave her daughter like this but not sure she should push.

Hearing the door click Gabriella sat up and wiped her face. she had to be strong right now, she couldn't break down, couldn't give up. Getting off her bed she moved towards the door of her bathroom and started the tub. Maybe a bath would clear her thoughts.

_Thank you for all the reviews. I'm happy that everyone likes the story and I love writing it. Thank you for being kind and thank you for reading. I'll up date soon, after all I have nothing to do this summer so I might as well live in a fantasy land. _


	16. Chapter 16

It was Sunday afternoon and Gabriella was sitting in Taylors bed room with her books open as she read to herself and jotted down notes. Taylor was on top of her bed solving math problems and jotting down equations. They were silent until Gabriella heard a sigh from Taylor. Looking up she seen her friend close her book and look over to where she was at the desk.

"what happen last night?" she asked looking at her exasperated.

"nothing happened." Gabriella said writing down another string of notes.

"gabby something happened?" she said concerned "you've been really quite."

"I seen Troy making out with some red head at the carnival." She said annoyed.

"that's not out of character for him, I thought you guys were friends?" Taylor shrugged holding up a pencil. "why the frustration?" she asked watching Gabriella for a reaction.

"I like him." Gabriella said rolling her eyes. "or at least I did." Looking at Taylor she let out a sigh. "he's an asshole and I never should have gotten close to him." Running a hand through her hair she closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"he likes you too." Taylor said looking down at her notes. "there is something different about him." She said looking up at her.

"no he isn't" she said closing her own book and setting it aside. "Troy is always going to be the guy who corners woman or makes them another notch on the bed post. When he gets bored he'll just move on." She said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"you don't know that." Taylor said "he help Chad." She smiled "in my book he that makes him a little better."

"that's in your book and that's different Chad loves you." She said

Both girls sat silently for a while until Taylor spoke. "so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

The sound basket ball bounced on the concrete as Troy focused on game. His dad continued to block as Troy hung right then left. Making the shot he heard his dad cheering him on and clapping as Troy reached for the bouncing ball.

"way to go Troy. that was a good shot." He said

"dad I have question." He said holding the ball under his arm.

"what's up son?" he said placing both hands on his waist.

"how did you know that you were in love with mom." he asked bringing the ball up and spinning it on his finger.

Taken aback a bit Troy's dad smiled and let out a chuckle. "well she put up with me." He said bringing his arm up to scratch his ear. "she and I were different in every way." he said. "but I guess I knew when I seen her talking to Jonny Hall. Nothing was going on between them but I didn't like it and being jealous was new to me." He said ending with a chuckle. "I was a lot like you."

"like me?" Troy said letting the ball fall and bounce to the floor.

"Troy I know what goes on around East High." He said with a smile. "you're a cad."

"a cad?" Troy picked up the ball and tossed it to his dad.

"yeah a real ladies man and a class heart breaker." He said bouncing the ball. "your mother was the first girl to ever break my heart." He said throwing the ball in the basket. "that caught my attention."

"how did you make it work?" Troy stood to the side and watched his father.

"it's not easy, but if you love someone you can't help it." His dad said looking at his son. "Gabriella is a nice girl Troy and to be honest I knew you had your sights set a little to high." He said with a smile.

"she hates me, says she wanted nothing to do with me." Troy said looking down at the ground and back up at the basket.

"well how bad do you like her?"

"I think I love her." Troy said looking up into his father's eyes.

"I'm proud of you son, any guy can charm a dozen females and win a basket ball game or two but it takes a real man to admit when he's in love and an even bigger man to do something about it." His father said handing him the ball.

Troy took a deep breath and took the ball from his hand. "so I fight for her."

His dad nodded and smiled. "it'll be okay son." He said looking at him and patting him on the shoulder. Troy stood there in silence as his father left and entered the house leaving him by himself. Bouncing the ball he looked up at the net and then back at the floor. He had no idea what to do, but he knew what he wanted and what wanted was Gabriella.

The next morning Troy opened his locker and took out his books placing his bag inside. "Troy." turning around he came face to face with Cindy who was poking out her chest and pouting her lips. "why did you leave alone Saturday?" she said innocently.

"I'm not interested." He said closing his locker and walking around her. "sorry." Troy began to walk away when she grabbed his arm and clung to him.

"I don't understand" she said in a seductive tone. "you said I was you little dose of happy." She said tracing a circle on his arm.

"Cindy." He said removing her hand from his arm and holding her away from him. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested." He said slowly looking her in the eye.

"are you playing hard to get." She said with a smile on her face.

Rolling his eyes he looked up and seen Gabriella watching him as she closed her own locker and for a moment he was at a lost for words, Cindys arm escaped from his gasp as he felt her wrap her arms around her neck but before he could react she kissed him.

With a shock value he was frozen for a moment before he let out and grunt and pushed her away from him looking back towards Gabriella who was shaking her head and turning away to talk to Taylor who also stared at him with disgust.

"Cindy no." he said grabbing her wrist and pushing her against a locker. "I do not want you I am not playing hard to get I am not playing any type of game. its over its done I am not interested."

Next thing Troy knew he was being slapped across the face. "you are an asshole Troy Bolton." Cindy stormed off her heals click, click, clicking on the floor.

"got damn it." Troy said banging his fist into the locker.

Just then a group of cheerleaders passed by him and waved as they giggled.

"I really am an asshole." He said pushing away from the locker and walking down the hall to class.


	17. Chapter 17

The day was long and Troy's luck was just getting worst and worst, girls would be so angry and he had been slapped four times today. He couldn't understand why girls were so angry he would only tell them the truth, he couldn't help how he felt. Walking past the auditorium he paused as he heard a guitar.

"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

Cause I honestly believed in you

Holding on, the days drag on

Stupid girl, I should have known

I should have known"

Coming into the room he took a seat in the back of the room and leaned forward on his chair watching as Gabriella strummed the guitar. The room went dark and a single spot light shined on Gabriella.

"I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale

I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet

Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town

I was a dreamer before you went and let me down

Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around"

Sharpay appeared on stage looking sad as she crossed the stage in a peasant outfit; slowly she moved across the stage sweeping and pretending to be devastated as she danced to the music. Troy was a bit lost but as he listened to the music he slowly got the idea the woman Sharpay was pretending to be was a princess whose heart was broken and she was sad because the prince had broken it. Leaning back he continued to watch his insides twisting because her voice wasn't happy she wasn't singing for the performance happening, she was singing from her heart, her broken heart. Saturday night seemed to replay all over as he listened to her voice watching as Ryan came out on stage in a prince get up pretending to search for his missing princess. The spot light faded from Sharpay and Ryan was the only one on stage.

"And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry"

Sharpay stood behind him in a dim spot light while Ryan dropped to his knees. She wanted to touch him she even tried to but at the last moment she faded to darkness.

"Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rearview mirror disappearing now"

Ryan stood up and walked off the stage slowly. Troy felt his heart sink as he watched the stage only comforted by her voice.

"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late to catch me now"

Gabriella came back into view as the song ended and she sat their quietly strumming. The room went silent as all the lights came back on.

"that was good but seriously Jason the lights need to go off a bit earlier than just the third part." Sharpay called up into the balcony. "we should only see her in the end." Sharpay shouted and looked down at Gabriella who was smiling and just sitting quietly.

"Alright free period almost over let's get out of theses costumes, great rehearsal everyone." She said walking off the stage untying her apron. As people made their way out of the room he sat in the back out of sight.

For a moment Gabriella stood on stage and tuned her guitar adjusting wires and strumming small notes from the song again. Troy stood from his seat and walked up to the stage as soon as he was close enough he clapped his hands as he watched her jump from the sudden disturbance.

"nice song you write it?" he asked leaning on the stage.

"no." she said unplugging her guitar and standing up.

Troy watched as she gathered her cords. Today she was wearing a jean skirt and black t-shirt with black leggings and her feet disappeared into a set of cow boy black boots with tassels. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a pony tail. "who did?" he asked propping his head up with an arm.

"Taylor Swift." She said blandly as she placed her guitar in the case.

"I see." He said pausing for a moment. "so are you planning to go to school for this." he said.

Gabriella picked up the case and then her bag swinging it over her shoulder. "that's still undecided." She said walking off the stage in a hurry to get away from him as face as possible.

"well what are you going to school for." He asked following her out of the auditorium. As he followed her down the hall she picked up speed and he followed her increasing his own speed.

"I don't know." She said turning the corner. "I might study pre law."

"but you love music I haven't seen you look so at ease then when your play music. It be a shame to not explore your talent. He said staying on her heals.

"why are you following me," she said

"because I just want to talk." He said skipping a step to keep up.

"what do you what?" she said spinning around as causing him to almost stumble forward as he tried to stop.

"a second chance?" he said looking at her with a small smile.

"your pushing your fourth chance Troy, I'm not playing your games anymore." She said looking away from him not able to look into his eyes.

Rubbing a hand through his hair he let out a breath. "Brie I-" cutting him off she held up a hand.

"my name is Gabriella." She said closing her eyes adjusting her bag strap.

"today alone I have been slapped in the face by four different women and I've made five cry and do you know why?" he said looking at her and taking a step closer.

"because the were actually able to see you for what you really are?" she said.

"no because I told them I wanted to be with someone else, that I no longer want to be this guy that just uses them for his own pleasures." He said.

"right so was this before or after Cindy had her tongue down your throat this morning." Gabriella said.

"oh my- give me a fucking break." He said "she kissed me, she came to me honestly what do I have to do get on top of the school and scream out to the world that I'm sorry."

"yeah and jump off the building while you're up there." Gabriella said and flipped around to keep walking.

Troy watched her retreating back and mumbled a stream of curse words as he rolled his eyes in frustrations. Although this was harder then he thought and he had no idea what to do next. he knew he wasn't out of tricks yet.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriella smiled as raced over to Taylor who was in the library. "Taylor, Taylor" she called out as she made her way over.

"Miss Montez please." Said the librarian.

"sorry." She called back finally reaching Taylor. "Taylor I got accepted to Julliard." She said excitedly.

"but I thought you were going to accept to Stanford?" Taylor asked looking up at her confused.

"well yeah but." Gabriella paused and took a seat in front of Taylor. "I didn't think I would get in."

"so now what?" she asked closing her book and reaching for her cup of coffee.

"this is different" Gabriella said looking at the acceptance letter. "you've always known that you wanted to go to Yale." Gabriella was quite for a moment as her fingers traced the emblem. "my father wanted me to go to Julliard."

"so go to Julliard." Taylor said with a smile on her face.

"but my mom wants me to go to Stanford because she says I'll get a real education in a real career." Gabriella leaned forward "what am I suppose to do."

"what do you want to do." Taylor said reaching for Gabriella's hand and placing hers hand over it to comfort her. "this is your life."

"I know"

"and besides you are apparently more thrilled about Julliard then you are about Stanford." Taylor said leaning back her chair. "in my book you already choose Julliard." She said "follow your heart."

"what if my mother's right and then I mess up my future." She said sinking into her seat. "I'm just so scared." She said Taylor shook her head slowly and sighed. "I'm going for a walk." Getting up from her seat she waved good by and ducked out as soon as Chad came in.

"gabby." He said gently grabbing hold of her wrist. "I never really got to thank you for your help." He said. "I love Taylor with all my heart and I promise I take care of her."

"I know you will Chad, you're a true gentlemen." She said looking at him kindly

Chad pulled her in for a hug. "thanks." He whispered and soon left towards Taylor.

Gabriella watched the two greet each other with smiles and she turned around to leave the room. Walking aimlessly through the hall it was one thing to set aside her decisions for college but it was harder to put a side what she felt for troy. it had been two weeks since she last spoke to him and she was nervous about not ever being able to talk to him again. Now she wanted to be with him she regretted not giving him that last chance. He was the only thing in her world that made her feel so giddy inside and sexy, but you just can't force someone to change.

To think when she came back to school that Monday she was willing to give him another chance but when she saw Cindy with her lips on him she felt heartbroken. Gabriella prided herself on not falling into traps set by men. She wasn't like other girls; she would fit to someone else's desire or go out of her way. There one was only one man she ever cried of over until that night and that was her dad. In side she wanted to sing wanted to get up on stage and sing until she couldn't, she wanted to teach others like her father taught her. But what she wanted wasn't a rational plan or action.

She couldn't just throw it all way for a hobby and her mother was counting on her to be something special in her life. walking into the music room she sat on the bench and stared at the chalk board with musical notes drawn on to it from an earlier class. Taking a deep breath she laid down on the bench and looked up at the ceiling. How was she going to tell her mother she wanted to go to Julliard.

"fancy seeing you here."

Bolting upright she looked over at the source of the voice to see Troy standing by the window looking out.

"what are you doing in here?" she said.

"same thing as you I suppose." He paused and placed a hand in his pocket as he pushed himself off the wall. "needed some where to think."

"why not think in the gym." She spat as she stood up and straightened out her clothes.

"because matters of the heart lead you to odd places." He said looking at her. "this room reminds me of you."

"really?" she said crossing her arms.

"what's got you thinking?"he asked looking her over and taking every inch of her up in his mind.

A little self conscious for the first time she tried to hide her body with her arms. She didn't know why but for some odd reason she wanted to tell him her problems. She wanted to know his opinion on her situation. "I want to go to Julliard." Looking him in the eye she seen his blue eyes battling something mysterious but she looked away and continued. "but I don't know how to tell my mom I'm rejecting Stanford."

"well " he said with a shrug. "just tell her. I mean you guys went and got tattoos together your mom doesn't strike as someone who would want you to be miserable. " he said holding out a hand and walking over to the bench. "and by knowing you I know she raised you to be true to yourself."

For a moment she thought about what he said and smiled. She never thought about putting things in that aspect. She could follow her dreams and always stay true to what her mother had taught her and what her mom wanted her to be. "your right, she has." Gabriella sat down beside him. Maybe id she approached it like that instead of letting her mother down she would be helping her to see the Brightside and how much it meant to her.

"believe it or not I had to tell my dad I wasn't taking the scholarship at Uof A." he said resting his hands on his lap. "and trust me you haven't seen devastation like a father who just learned his only son isn't going to be following in his footsteps." He chuckled at the end making her giggle as well.

"I guess not." She said "but you have seen the tears in your mothers eyes when you play the guitar and remind her of her late husband." She said looking at her thumbs.

"trust me I'm betting she misses him like crazy and I bet every time you play you bring a piece of him back and she feels like he's around again." he said looking down at the ground. "your gift is amazing you should pursue it."

"you have a gift to you know" she said nudging him.

"making baskets isn't that impressive they can teach a dog how do that." He said shaking his head.

"not basket ball silly." She said looking up at him. "dealing with people." Troy looked up at her and smiled as he thought about what she said. "Troy you know how to handle people and that's not a common skill." Placing a hand on his thigh she smiled at him as he stared out into the open space. "you got Chad and Taylor together, you practically run the school and your class president, captain of the basketball team. You're a people person."

"its just popularity."

"no you didn't just wake up popular you made you popular by taking a position and using it to your advantage." She corrected.

"doesn't that make me bad?"

"it's always a bad thing." She said rubbing her hand a bit up and down his thigh. "depends what you use it for."

Troy smiled and looked down at her and leaned in close to kiss her on the forehead. "thanks." He said pulling away and looking to the board.

A bit taken aback she looked up at him and wondered what was going through his mind. "troy what are doing." She asked.

"talking." He answered

"smart ass." She mumbled. "I mean about us,"

"well you have turned me down a total of eight times do you know what that does to a man." he said looking down at her.

Shaking her head as she smiled she looked the other way.

"it makes us pretty damn unsure of ourselves." He said with a laugh.

"so you stop trying." She asked a bit unsure.

"are you kidding me I've never been more sure about being with someone in my life." he said looking into her eyes. "I even asked my dad how he asked my mom out." He said. "hell I've been debating stand on top of the school to make a fool out of myself." He uttered in frustration.

"well I heard of this one time long long ago where boys would write down on a slip of paper if you wanted to be their girlfriend with three little check boxes." Pause to let out a laugh she leaned forward and then back. "one would say yes the other no and the last one would be maybe."

"well that's lame." He said waving away the idea. "boys back then didn't understand the rules."

Gabriella frowned and then he got up from his seat and for a moment she doubted what she was feeling.

She watched as Troy began to ease the board and mess around drawing pictures on the board. Gabriella walked up to the board and she began to doodle as well the both of them silent. Troy stepped back to admire his work and turned to look at her with a smile. "now that is how its done."

Gabriella looked over at his artwork and instantly giggled as she looked at the musical notes and instead of every good boy does fine, the lines read: will you be my girlfriend, with only two boxes under it. yes and yes.

"with an offer like that what's a girl to do." She said leaning on one foot and looking at the board.

"maybe you should check a box." He said with a shrug as he looked around the room "I mean why leave the poor guy hanging?"

Laughing she looked at him and smiled. "are you always so cheesy." She asked shaking her head. Staring at him now she knew she couldn't resist him she knew she was about to fall hopelessly head over heals for a guy who was Mad Bad and Dangerous to know but at the moment she couldn't care as along as it happened.

"I can get as cheesy as it takes." He said stepping closer to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. Pulling her to him he felt her hands rest on her chest and her breath intake sharply. Leaning down he covered her lips with his own and he this time he didn't hold back. his hands wrapped around her body bringing her closer to him and his kiss was deeper as he tasted all the forbidden pleasure he been deprived of so long. The two kissed passionately until air for both of them became a need.

Pulling away from him she walked over to the board and marked both boxes smiling as she turned around. Everything she wanted was staring at her, and she wanted it. "with kiss like that you expect a girl to say no, now I got to find out what else you can do." she said with a devious smile.

Troy took three steps and within those three he had boxed her between him and board. "Where have you been all my life." he said looking into her eyes.

"New York city." She said in a hushed voice.

"and now were both going back" he said with a smile. "I got accepted to the University of New York. For business," he said leaning down to kiss her.

"stalker." She said narrowing her eyes.

"More like boyfriend."

The two laughed and then went silent as Troy wrapped her in another kiss.

The End.


End file.
